Un ciel artificiel
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS L'amour n'est pas virtuel...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** K+.

Cet OS a été écrit pour Fleur de Lisse, ma Ju', comme cadeau de Noël. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, non, ce n'est pas un OS de Noël XD

* * *

><p><span>Pour Ju' :<span>

Ma Ju', j'ai encore en mémoire le petit OS que m'a écrit Noël dernier. Il était petit, bref, mais c'était tellement mignon, ça m'a tellement touché que j'ai été retournée comme ça m'est rarement arrivé. C'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit, et quand j'ai vu la pièce jointe dans le mail, j'étais déjà bouleversée, avant même de le lire.

C'est pourquoi cette année, je t'offre ce OS. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir, par manque de temps, mais aussi (tu t'en doutes) parce qu'il est… trop long. Il fait actuellement 17 pages et demi… Donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Je t'offre ce soir la première partie et je posterai la seconde le 31 décembre.

Cet OS, je n'ai écrit avec amour, sur un thème qui, je le pense, te touchera. J'espère tout du moins que cela te plaira, que tu ne pleurera pas trop (je sais à quel point tu es émotive… et puis même Go' a versé une larme, quoi O.O).

Donc voilà… Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël, je t'aime fort.

* * *

><p><span>Pour mes autres lecteurs, que je n'oublie pas (sinon je n'aurais pas posté cet OS u.u) :<span>

Je publie cet OS car je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer dans mes autres fics. J'ai décidé d'aborder un thème assez particulier, après avoir entendu la magnifique chanson de Calogero (Qui a dit que N'oubliez pas les paroles, c'était pourrite ?), en essayant de me mettre à la place de Harry (et j'ai pas eu trop de mal, par moments… XD).

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël à tous et une bonne année :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sectumsempra, mon amour ?<strong>

Avec quelques amies, nous avons le projet de créer un fanzine sur le fandom de Harry Potter, plus particulièrement sur le couple Harry/Draco. Posters, fanzine, badges, marques-pages ? Venez nous rejoindre ! :D

Nous serons présentes à Paris Manga, à Paris, les 4 et 5 févriers 2012, mais aussi à la Japan Expo !

Venez nombreux ! Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre soutien ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Un ciel artificiel<span>

_Pomme C_

_Un homme et une femme_

_Et c'est tout un programme_

_Un ciel artificiel._

_Pomme qui m'allume_

_Et qui me quitte_

_On s'aime trop vite_

_C'est le vice et le virtuel._

_(Pomme C, Calogero)_

C'avait commencé par un forum. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ce soir-là, alors il avait glandé sur Facebook. Luna venait de poster les photographies qu'il avait faites d'elle, Ginny et Hannah. Etant connectée, elle l'avait encore une fois remercié pour tout le temps qu'il avait passé à faire ces prises, les trier et les retoucher au besoin. Ils avaient parlé de fringues lolita, dont les trois jeunes filles étaient accros, et Harry en était venu à se connecter sur le forum consacré à ce style, où les filles l'avaient forcé à s'inscrire. Il n'y allait pas souvent et participait peu, aimant juste regarder les photographies de filles habillées de cette façon plutôt originale.

Il était tombé sur la photographie d'une jeune fille, qui devait avoir la vingtaine, vêtue d'une magnifique robe sweet lolita d'une étrange couleur verte et blanche. Elle s'accordait parfaitement au teint de porcelaine de la personne, à laquelle les cheveux noirs coupés au carré donnaient un air un peu sévère, renforcé par des traits un peu durs, mais non sans charme. Bêtement, il lui avait demandé où elle avait acheté cette robe, et elle lui avait dit que c'était un de ses amis qui la lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Au fil de la conversation, la dénommée Mimi-Pekinois3 leur avait promis de faire venir cet ami tailleur amateur. Il s'appelait Dragonfly05.

Ca s'était poursuivi par des conversations et du flood à des heures pas possible. Commentaires sur les photographies de plus ou moins bonne qualité de ces espèces d'adolescentes friquées qui se prenaient pour des mannequins, discussions sur le rapport de qualité prix à propos de certaines marques ou tenues qui se vendaient sur Internet, voir en boutiques, déconnades sans fin sur les sujets les plus divers… Une amitié virtuelle s'était nouée entre eux, de façon banale et comme cela arrivait souvent. Ils étaient deux mecs qui regardaient ce style vestimentaire d'un œil critique, appréciant sans pour autant être fan.

Cette amitié avait été entretenue par les filles du forum, notamment Luna, Ginny et Hannah, qui étaient heureuses de le voir entrer encore plus dans leur univers et se mêler aux autres. Elles s'étaient mêlées à leurs disputes, leurs moments d'hilarité virtuelle, les avaient plus ou moins poussés l'un vers l'autre, adorant lire leurs pensées masculines sur cet univers féminin.

Ça s'était terminé sur MSN. Echange rapide d'adresse, déjà pour s'envoyer mutuellement des photos, puis pour discuter, tout simplement. Ils s'étaient découverts autrement. Un forum et une conversation en temps réel, c'étaient deux choses bien différentes, car il n'y avait pas le temps de la réflexion ni le fait que tout le monde pouvait lire ce qui était écrit. C'était plus intime, plus personnel. Virtuel, encore et toujours, mais un chat vous donnait davantage la sensation de connaître la personne avec laquelle vous conversiez. Vous lui faites plus confiance, car c'était un peu comme si elle était votre amie. Quelqu'un de proche.

Facebook n'avait ni été une étape, ni une finalité. Simplement une façon de passer officiellement de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

_J'ai son image_

_J'ai son email_

_Son cœur au bout du clavier_

Harry Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un geek. Pas le geek en puissance qui n'avait strictement aucune vie sociale, mis à part sur le web, mais une sorte de geek intermédiaire, entre celui qui se connecte le soir sur Facebook vite fait en rentrant chez lui et celui qui passait sa vie dessus. Parfois, Hermione lui reprochait son manque de vie sociale, son côté casanier qui le poussait à rester souvent chez lui, mais elle le faisait toujours d'une façon assez douce, car elle savait que c'était un moyen comme un autre de combler un certain manque affectif dont Harry souffrait depuis des années.

Orphelin depuis qu'il avait deux ans, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture, il avait grandi chez sa tante, qui était mariée et qui avait un fils de son âge. Il n'avait jamais été aimé par cette famille qui le voyait comme un parasite. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais été maltraité : rares étaient les fois où on levait la main sur lui mais cela ne les empêchait pas de le punir et de le priver. Il avait fallu qu'il ait quinze ans et qu'il rencontre son meilleur ami, Ron, pour commencer à s'émanciper : moyennant un peu d'argent, Harry rangeait à chaque fin de semaine le bureau de son frère aîné Bill, qui était comptable et bordélique au possible. Cet argent lui permettait de s'offrir enfin des fringues décentes et, surtout, de s'offrir son premier ordinateur.

Harry n'était pas très bon, à l'école. Il avait la moyenne, pas plus. Il n'aimait pas ça, et personne ne l'avait jamais aidé à faire ses devoirs, alors, il faisait le strict minimum et passait son temps sur son ordinateur, ou sur des carnets de dessin qu'il avait noirci pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence.

Avoir son propre ordinateur fut une véritable révolution dans sa vie, il passait plus de temps à le bidouiller qu'à faire ses devoirs, au grand dam de Hermione. Il passa ses années de lycée à découvrir cet univers, ses points positifs, et ceux négatifs. Il apprit à maîtriser cet outil, allant jusqu'à créer ses propres logiciels, au plus grand bonheur de Ron, et piratant même un peu, sans jamais aller trop loin. Juste pour connaître ses limites. Harry s'était fait aussi un peu d'argent en montant et démontant les ordinateurs défectueux et bousillés par des virus de ses amis ou de leurs connaissances.

L'ordinateur, c'était son univers. Son monde à lui. Un monde où il se sentait un peu lui-même, où il se sentait à sa place. Tout en sachant que ce monde était virtuel, que beaucoup de choses qui semblaient exister n'étaient qu'illusions. Nombre de ses amitiés s'étaient défaites au fil du temps. Il avait été déçu plusieurs fois, avait failli être arnaqué. Il avait vu les dessous du web, ses dangers. Il avait souffert, dans un sens, de cette espèce d'inhumanité qui se cachait derrière des rapports amicaux, derrière la tendresse, voire l'amour que certains lui portaient, et qui n'étaient en fait que des mirages.

Le pire était sans doute quand il fallait rencontrer ces personnes, ces « amis du net », comme on dit. C'était une épreuve terrible, car soudain, cette personne avec qui vous parlez et à qui vous racontez votre vie se matérialise. Vous pouvez la voir, la toucher, la sentir. Le fait que le web est une deuxième dimension n'est jamais aussi vrai qu'au moment où vous êtes confronté à cet ami virtuel.

Le plus souvent, Harry fut déçu. Il n'avait pas une assez haute estime de lui-même pour juger les autres pour leur physique ou d'autres détails aussi insignifiants. Mais dans la moitié des cas, le contact ne passait pas. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, l'amitié finissait par s'effilocher, et au final par ne plus exister… Cela s'accompagnait de souffrances silencieuses, de sentiments d'abandon et de trahison. De regrets, aussi. Regrets d'une époque, et entrée dans une autre.

Quand il eut dix-sept ans, il dû faire un choix. L'année suivante, il entrait en terminale scientifique, et le fait est qu'il n'était bon en rien. Il avait des notes relativement correctes, en bossant un peu, mais il n'avait pas la motivation pour se tirer vers le haut et sortir du lot. Pourtant, s'il voulait bosser dans l'informatique, il fallait qu'il ait son bac et qu'il entre dans une école. Son problème se régla le jour où il se rendit dans une petite boutique qui avait pour fonction principale de réparer des ordinateurs, et d'en vendre quelques-uns. Elle était gérée un type qui avait à peine quatre ans de plus que lui, Seamus Finnigan, qui bidouillait des ordinateurs depuis qu'il était adolescent. Après avoir mis Harry à l'essai, il accepta de l'employer à temps partiel. Quand Harry eut son bac, il devint employé à temps plein.

Hermione et Ron n'approuvèrent pas sa décision, ils auraient voulu qu'il continue ses études et aille plus loin, il en avait les capacités, mais Harry refusa de les écouter. Il aimait ce job, au point que travailler seulement les week-ends et certains soirs lui paraissait trop peu. Il aimait traficoter des ordinateurs, se torturer l'esprit pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas… et il adorait cet espèce d'irlandais à l'accent à trancher au couteau qui piraterait sans vergogne l'ordinateur personnel de son petit ami pour lire tous ses mails et dépiauter soigneusement son compte Facebook…

En fait, c'était son patron qui l'avait réconcilié avec son homosexualité. Et avec d'autres parties de lui-même, qu'il s'était jusque-là refusé d'accepter.

Son côté geek, son besoin de s'enfermer dans ce monde où il n'était plus qu'un pseudo parmi tant d'autres.

Son manque cruel d'affection qui le rendait si dépendant de cet univers fait de mensonges et de mirages.

Son envie de se plonger dans son écran, de s'y fondre, et de ne plus exister…

_J'ai son visage_

_Et l'envie d'elle_

_Sans jamais l'avoir touchée_

Quand Dragonfly05 lui dit que son vrai non était Draco, Harry se demanda s'il ne se fichait de pas de lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Dragon, tandis que ce dernier l'appelait Green, raccourcissant son pseudo, GreenEyes80. Le fait qu'il doive changer une lettre et en retirer une autre paraissait tellement saugrenu à Harry que l'autre se fâcha en le voyant se moquer de lui et alla jusqu'à le bloquer pendant plusieurs jours, vexé au possible. Quand il revint sur cette situation, ne supportant plus le harcèlement moral de Harry qui lui envoyait des mails, des messages privés via les forums et autres formes plus ou moins… chiantes, il expliqua très clairement qu'il détestait qu'on se moque de son prénom et il n'admettrait plus que Harry recommence.

Cela dit, le fait était que cela n'avait pas bloqué le jeune homme pour le taquiner sur son prénom, de façon toujours gentille, jamais vraiment vexante. Et étonnamment, Draco ne se fâcha plus, acceptant les petites moqueries. Peut-être parce que Harry n'était jamais méchant, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait compris que le jeune homme avait une longue expérience sur le web et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une personne au nom bizarre, pour faire style.

En fait, leur relation avait commencé avec beaucoup d'honnêteté, Harry s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Il était pourtant quelqu'un de mystérieux et méfiant, refusant de se lier intimement avec qui que ce soir. A vingt-quatre ans, il en avait déjà beaucoup vu. Mais avec Draco, c'était un peu différent. Le jeune homme gardait une certaine réserve mais c'était tellement bon de parler avec lui, de s'engueuler avec lui, de lui envoyer des mails d'excuse parce qu'il était allé trop loin et d'en recevoir d'autres où il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre con mais qu'il l'aimait bien quand même…

C'était tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler sans se prendre la tête, de ne pas être obligé de lui parler tous les jours pour ne pas perdre contact, de ne pas se faire agresser à chaque fois qu'il avait la bonne idée de se mettre « en ligne » sur MSN… Ils pouvaient parler de tout et de rien, des nouvelles tenues que Draco avaient cousues pour Pansy, qui étaient ravie, des photos que Harry prenait à bas prix de mannequins en herbe ou autres, pour arrondir ses fins de mois ou simplement pour le plaisir…

C'était un peu comme si leur relation virtuelle devenait vraie. A partir du moment où vous parlez à quelqu'un d'un « ami du net » en prononçant son nom, c'est comme si une barrière était franchie. Ce n'était plus un « ami du net », il devenait réel. Un peu comme si vous le connaissiez, comme si vous pouviez le toucher. Un peu comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de votre vie, au même titre que la voisine du troisième étage qui vivait seule avec son chien et du boulanger chez qui vous achetez votre pain tous les soirs en rentrant du boulot.

Cette personne devient palpable.

C'est votre ami.

Plus encore quand un échange de photo s'opère, quand vous êtes capable de mettre un visage sur ce nom. Le premier à envoyer sa photo fut Draco, étant donné que Harry était réticent à le faire, et ce dernier découvrit non sans stupeur que c'était un beau garçon. Ils avaient le même âge, tous les deux. Sur cette photo, la première que vous voyez et qui vous marque à vie, Draco était assis en tailleur sur un lit aux draps bleus et il regardait sur le côté droit, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un lui parler, son regard brillant d'attention. Il ne souriait pas, mais cela le rendait encore plus agréable à regarder. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds bien coiffés, fins et raides. Pas bien gros, pâle de peau. Pull gris perle et jean bleu foncé.

La première photo, elle vous dit tout de la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de l'écran. Elle vous raconte toute sa vie, même si le but est simplement de mettre un visage sur un nom. Les filles ont la bouche en cul de poule, des sourires niais ou éclatant, des airs tristes ou mélancoliques… Les garçons ont de grosses lunettes sur le nez, ne sourient pas parce que c'est pas viril, jouent les rebelles… Toutes les photos ont un sens, un message caché. Même celle de Draco, qui paraissait si décontractée, si intime.

On choisit toujours la plus belle photo de soi. Dans un sens, on ment un peu. Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle, quand il envoya à Draco une photo de lui prise aux vingt-trois ans de Ron, où il esquissait un grand sourire amusé, en regardant très certainement un des frères de son ami faire l'idiot. Cette photo était mensongère, comme toutes celles qu'il envoyait aux internautes avec lesquels il conversait : Harry était un garçon triste, qui n'aimait pas sourire et qui ne savait pas faire la fête. Tout comme Draco n'était pas un garçon sage, mais très vivant, il s'habillait toujours avec des fringues de marque, et il était trop narcissique pour ne pas aimer sourire.

Ces deux photos, mises côté à côté, soulignaient toutes les différences qui les séparaient. Le fait qu'ils soient séparés par un océan entrait à peine en ligne de compte : ils n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour s'entendre…

Pourquoi est-ce que cela avait fonctionné, alors ? Harry se l'était souvent demandé. Il avait appris petit à petit à connaître ce Draco qui n'existait que derrière son écran, il avait appris à le matérialiser, presque à le toucher. Mais cela avait pris du temps, et de l'énergie. Car Harry avait passé l'âge de croire aux amitiés virtuelles, qui n'existaient que pour ceux qui y croyaient…

_Dois-je sauver_

_Ou bien abandonner ?_

Seamus fermait la boutique le dimanche et le lundi. Elle était ouverte de dix à dix-neuf heures, chacun d'eux faisant l'ouverture et la fermeture à tour de rôle. Cependant, ils faisaient souvent des heures supplémentaires, commençant plus tôt ou finissant bien plus tard. Seamus était un patron plutôt cool, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Cela faisait à présent huit ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, dont une à temps partiel, et Harry ne regrettait pas un seul instant son choix. Certes, le travail était parfois monotone, mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait et l'affaire tournait très bien, ils n'étaient jamais en manque de travail.

Nous étions vendredi et Harry avait fait des heures supplémentaires à cause d'un virus récalcitrant qui l'avait forcé à démonter l'ordinateur portable d'une jeune fille à moitié en larmes car toute sa vie se trouvait dans son engin. Son père détournait un peu les yeux, comme gêné par son comportement, mais Harry savait ce que c'était que de perdre son ordinateur. C'était comme perdre une partie de soi, c'était comme si son univers s'effondrait. Un ordinateur, c'est personnel, c'est intime, ça reflète la personne qui le possède. Tout perdre, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, c'est plus douloureux qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, et laisser l'appareil entre des mains inconnues est tout aussi angoissant, car on craint que ce qui s'y trouve puisse être vu par une tierce personne.

Harry avait donc démonté l'ordinateur pour le réparer et cela lui avait pris un temps fou. Sans compter que Seamus avait encore fait des siennes : sur les nerfs car surbooké, il avait piqué une crise au téléphone avec son petit ami qui l'avait royalement envoyé bouler. L'irlandais avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant toute la fin de l'après-midi, et le plus triste, c'était qu'il n'était jamais autant productif que quand il était en colère… Il était donc neuf heures passées quand Harry fut enfin chez lui.

Depuis qu'il avait dix-neuf ans, il vivait dans un petit studio dans une cité plutôt calme. Le logement n'était pas immense mais bien assez pour combler tous ses besoins : il faisait trente-six mètres carrés, tous les jeunes de son âge n'avaient pas cette chance. Sans compter que le loyer était des plus abordables. Une chance que le petit ami de son patron soit agent immobilier… Il avait songé à un moment à faire une colocation, avec Ron, puis il avait finalement décidé de vivre seul. Il aimait ses amis, mais la solitude aussi.

Quand il entra chez lui, Harry se débarrassa de son sac, de son manteau et de ses pompes puis alluma son ordinateur. Geste mécanique, addictif. Puis, il alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer le reste de pâtes de la veille qu'il allait se forcer à engloutir, histoire de ne pas perdre les précieux kilos qu'il avait réussi à prendre ces derniers temps.

Apparition de l'écran Windows, puis du bureau. Firefox, clic droit sur les onglets de Facebook, Twitter, sa boite mail, quelques forums et sites divers. Connexion rapide à MSN, rapide regard, puis quelques pas pour aller chercher son plat de pâtes, une bouteille de coca. Rapide coup d'œil aux sites ouverts, quelques mots tapés ici et là.

La routine.

Toujours la même.

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes regards, les mêmes mécanismes. Le même ennui, devant l'ordinateur, mais qui ne vous empêche pas de le quitter pour faire autre chose.

Soudain, une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit dans le coin à droite de l'écran. Dragonfly05.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry, qui sent soudain une partie de sa fatigue s'envoler. Il clique sur la fenêtre, salue son petit ami, qui ne se fait pas prier pour lui répondre.

Green Eyes dit : Salut Dray :)

Dragonfly dit : Salut Darling

Le reste de sa fatigue s'envola. Sa tête se vida un peu, aussi, un peu comme si tous ces soucis du moment étaient mis de côté, en pause. Il y penserait plus tard.

Green Eyes dit : Ca va bien ?

Dragonfly dit : Ca va, j'ai vu Pansy cette aprem, elle m'a gonflé avec sa nouvelle robe. Elle la veut orange, t'y crois, toi ?

Green Eyes dit : Elle a un couturier personnel qui ne lui refuse rien et qui lui fait payer ses tenues à un prix défiant toute concurrence, elle peut se permette quelques excentricités, non ?

Dragonfly dit : Et en plus tu la défends… -.-

Green Eyes dit : On se sent soutenu, hein ? :D

Dragonfly dit : Trop u.u Sinon, ta journée ?

Green Eyes dit : Trop de PC à réparer, un anti-virus de vendu et Seamus sur les nerfs…

Dragonfly dit : Pourquoi ? Il est encore allé dans la boite mail de Théo et il a vu des mails qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ?

Green Eyes dit : Même pas : Théo a un nouvelle amie sur Facebook, Seamus ne la connait pas et Théo a refuse de lui dire de qui il s'agissait x) Histoire de le mettre en rogne, quoi…

Dragonfly dit : Leur couple reste un véritable mystère, pour moi…

Green Eyes dit : Le mien aussi…

Dragonfly dit : Je t'emmerde.

Green Eyes dit : Je t'aime aussi, chéri :D

A l'époque du collège, Harry ne croyait pas aux histoires d'amour qui duraient longtemps : il n'avait jamais été aimé et il ne pouvait pas concevoir que deux personnes qui sortaient ensemble à douze ans demeureraient en couple toute leur vie. Il ne croyait pas non plus aux histoires d'amour virtuelles, untel sortant avec untel, un type ou une nana connu sur un forum et avec qui c'était le « big love ». Même s'ils allaient tout faire pour se rencontrer pendant les grandes vacances, mais il fallait convaincre les parents, quels cons ceux-là, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas comprendre ? C'est bon, ils étaient grands…

A l'époque du lycée, Harry ne croyait pas aux histoires d'amour à longue distance. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Ces filles amoureuses d'un type qui vivait à l'autre bout de la France et qu'elles voyaient une fois tous les deux mois, voire plus quand il était dans un pays étranger, au bled, ou plus loin encore… Harry n'y avait jamais cru, car pour lui, aimer quelqu'un de loin, c'était idéaliser la vie qu'on mènerait à ses côtés, n'en voyant que les bons côtés, en niant les mauvais. Quelqu'un qu'on ne touche pas reste virtuel. Ces relations étaient virtuelles.

Et puis… Il y eut Draco.

Draco, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux trop bien coiffés, son humour un peu cynique et son côté timide, qu'il montrait rarement… Draco, qui un soir sur Skype, après que Harry lui ait dit qu'il devait aller se coucher, lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Harry avait beau manquer de sociabilité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de déclarations d'amour, et il avait eu quelques copains. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'on lui confessait des sentiments via Internet. En général, Harry était gêné, car ces sentiments n'étaient jamais réciproques, et le plus souvent, il finissait par bloquer, voir supprimer les personnes de son répertoire. Il n'était qu'un être virtuel et idéalisé. On ne pouvait pas l'aimer, le juger par des mots tapés sur un clavier.

Mais quand Draco, avec qui il parlait depuis au moins quatre mois, lui avait confessé ses sentiments, incapable de regarder la cam ou même son écran d'ordinateur, son visage trahissant son stress, Harry avait été complètement bouleversé. Draco n'était pourtant pas le premier, et pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Il avait compris plus tard que le blond avait conscience que leur relation demeurait virtuelle, qu'elle n'était pas palpable, que dans un sens elle n'existait que par l'intermédiaire d'un écran et d'un clavier, et c'était ce qui avait fait changer la donne. Draco savait que ce ne serait pas facile : il vivait aux Etats-Unis, Harry vivait en France, ils ne pourraient pas se voir comme ils le voudraient par manque d'argent, et aucun des deux ne savait comment construire une relation durable par le biais d'Internet.

Ce ne serait pas facile d'avoir la confiance de l'autre, de pallier les difficultés, la jalousie, de compenser le manque de câlins et de baisers. Draco le savait, tout ça. Et qu'il le lui dise, les yeux baissés et se tortillant très certainement les doigts, cela avait fait penser à Harry que, peut-être, quelque chose était possible.

Car il lui plaisait, ce garçon. Il n'en était pas amoureux, il ne l'attirait pas irrémédiablement et son visage n'était pas omniprésent dans son esprit… mais il lui plaisait. Leurs discussions lui plaisaient, cette relation qu'ils avaient nouée ensemble lui plaisait.

Mais c'était virtuel.

Cela n'existait pas.

Et cela n'existerait jamais…

Draco dut le convaincre. Il mit beaucoup de temps à lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux dans ses sentiments, qu'il avait compris que ce que Harry montrait, à travers ses photos de lui ou ses posts sur les forum, n'était qu'une façade, et le blonde était parvenu à saisir certaines petites choses qui se cachaient derrière ce jeune homme gentil et mystérieux. Trop peu de choses pour convaincre Hrary qu'une relation puisse être possible entre eux. Ils étaient trop loin, de toute façon…

Puis il comprit que Draco était tout simplement tombé amoureux de lui. Il le comprit à sa façon de le regarder quand ils discutaient sur Skype, ses colères trop différentes de celles dirigées contre ses amis, son sourire quand Harry lui envoyait comme ça une photo de lui… Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il l'avait ajouté sur son compte personnel, sur Facebook : cette espèce de masque de tranquillité que Draco portait quasiment en permanence sur son visage s'était fissurée et il avait réprimé avec mal son émotion.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se mit en couple avec lui sur le site, alors qu'il discutait via Skype avec lui, sans rien lui dire. Il avait retenu un rire quand il avait vu soudainement le visage halluciné du blond, qui ne put cacher son bouleversement. Il avait eu un petit rire crispé, lui demandant ce que ça signifiait, et Harry lui avait répondu « Ce n'est pas le cas ? », un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui lui fut rapidement rendu. Harry était persuadé que Draco, s'il n'avait pas été filmé, aurait versé une larme. Tout dans son visage lui indiquait à quel point il était ému par son geste.

Il lui dit aussi son premier « Je t'aime ». Harry mit plus de temps à lui dire le sien. Mais il finit par le lui avouer, à demi-mot. Le sourire de Draco, si précieux, ne lui avait jamais paru si beau…

Green Eyes dit : On peut mettre Skype ? J'ai envie de voir ton visage :(

Dragonfly dit : Sorry, ça va pas être possible, Blaise est chez moi.

Green Eyes dit : Encore ? Mais il va jamais partir ? è.é

Dragonfly dit : Hey, c'est pas toi qui vit avec, alors chut !

Green Eyes dit : Il part quand ?

Dragonfly dit : Demain matin.

Green Eyes dit : Ok…

Dragonfly dit : Sois pas jaloux, Darling ;)

Green Eyes dit : T'en as de bonnes, toi è.é

Dragonfly dit : Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était pas mon type…

Green Eyes dit : Mais manifestement, t'es le sien, donc laisse moi le jalouser en paix

Dragonfly dit : J'ai pas le choix u.u

Green Eyes dit : Je sais, mais c'est quand même chiant…

Dragonfly dit : Si je te fais un streap-tease demain, t'arrête de bouder ? :D

Green Eyes dit : J'attends toujours celui que tu m'as promis y'a deux semaines :D

Dragonfly dit : Tu perds pas le nord ;)

Green Eyes dit : Jamais 3

Blaise était un ami d'enfance de Draco qui avait décidé de devenir plus que ça. C'était à l'époque où ils venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble, Harry voyait ses messages sur le mur de Draco et de Pansy et cette situation devenait intolérable. Il était proche de Draco, il pouvait le voir et le toucher, ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun. Il était jaloux, oui, car lui n'avait pas la chance de ce type.

Un jour, alors qu'ils discutaient par webcam, Blaise était arrivé chez Draco, qui vivait seul dans un studio. Ce dernier était parti se laver, alors quand il fit entrer son ami, il oublia complètement que la webcam était activée. Harry assista alors à une formidable dispute où Blaise lui dit clairement que cette relation qu'il avait avec l'informaticien n'avait aucune valeur et aucune consistance : un océan les séparait, ils ne se verraient jamais, leur histoire n'avait aucun sens… Harry crut que Draco allait exploser, sa voix montait dans les aigues, ce qui semblait même étonner Blaise, qui eut du mal à gérer la situation…

Harry avait compris que Draco était quelqu'un de très réservé et qu'il ne se montrait démonstratif qu'avec les personnes en qui il avait confiance ou qu'il appréciait réellement. C'était assez paradoxal, quand on connaissait son côté narcissique et poseur, lui qui aimait qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'admire… Mais c'était aussi une carapace qu'il s'était crée au fil des années, en accord avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de ses parents. Pansy lui avait d'ailleurs avoué qu'il parlait très peu de Harry à son entourage, car pour lui ça restait privé. Et la jeune fille lui dit sans détours qu'il avait toujours un air niais quand il parlait de lui, aussi… Ce qui était un peu flippant.

Bien que Harry ait compris que Blaise ne serait jamais un obstacle à leur relation, il avait gardé une certaine jalousie, car le jeune homme demeurait dans l'entourage de Draco, de par l'amitié qui liait le père de ce dernier et la mère du Noir. Une amitié plus que suspecte dont Draco refusait de parler…

Dragonfly dit : En tout cas, j'ai hâte qu'il se barre, j'en peux plus -.-

Green Eyes dit : Ca te fait de la compagnie u.u

Dragonfly dit : Ouais mais il est… il est… comment vous dites, en français ? Tu sais, quand tout traine…

Green Eyes dit : Bordélique

Dragonfly dit : Voilà ! Il est bordélique : Et j'aime pas ça…

Green Eyes dit : Tu sais que je suis bordélique, aussi ?

Dragonfly dit : Tu laisses trainer tes slips dans le salon ?

Green Eyes dit : Heu non Oo

Dragonfly dit : Alors t'es pas bordélique

Harry eut un sourire alors que Draco lui décrivait en détail l'état de son appartement. Il détestait le désordre et Blaise avait tendance à tout laisser traîner. C'était mignon de le voir écrire, chercher ses mots, mettre des expressions entre guillemets parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de leur sens… Il l'entendait presque lui parler dans un français des plus correct, avec son accent américain à trancher au couteau. Il le voyait presque hésiter, lever les yeux, puis taper le mot avec application. Comme il le faisait, quand ils se parlaient par webcams interposées…

Draco était fils unique et vivait à New York dans un petit studio qu'il habitait depuis qu'il était étudiant. Contrairement à la volonté de son père, il s'était lancé dans des études de langues. Il avait étudié pendant deux ans l'économie, puis il avait tout plaqué pour se lancer dans l'étude de l'anglais et du français. Sur un coup de tête, il avait dépensé toutes ses économies dans son billet d'avion en direction de la France, où il avait passé six mois, au bout desquels il était rentré à New York, sans rien dans les poches. Son père, furieux, avait coupé les ponts, donc les vivres. A présent, Draco étudiait sérieusement à l'université, voulant avoir un doctorat, payant son loyer avec des traductions diverses, notamment de romans. Il continuait à exercer son français en discutant sur les forums.

Harry, lui, avait appris l'anglais à force de surfer sur le net. Pour évoluer dans ce monde, il y avait été forcé. Il n'y avait pas de notices pour pirater, et elles étaient encore moins en français… Il arrivait donc à converser avec des anglais, américains, ou autres sans trop de difficultés, même s'il cachait ses capacités à ses amis. La dernière fois qu'il avait montré qu'il savait causer un peu l'anglais, Hermione avait fait une tête de dix pieds de long, parce qu'il en savait plus qu'elle sans avoir fait d'études sérieuses. Depuis, il se la fermait.

Green Eyes dit : Donc demain on pourra se voir ? :)

Dragonfly dit : Je sens la nuit blanche…

Green Eyes dit : Te plains pas, c'est pas toi qui subis le plus le décalage horaire et je travaille pas chez moi, contrairement à certains…

Dragonfly dit : J'aime quand tu te plains, Darling :)

Green Eyes dit : Moi j'aimerais que tu me plaignes un peu plus…

Dragonfly dit : Tu as la chance de passer la nuit entière avec mon auguste personne, tu devrais en être honoré, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance…

Six heures. C'était la taille de l'océan qui les séparait. Un océan de six heures, qui décalait leur vie, leurs nuits, leurs moments passés ensemble.

Leurs journées ne se comptaient plus en heures, mais en minutes. Ils n'étaient pas de ces couples virtuels qui s'accostent dès qu'ils le peuvent sur un réseau social ou sur MSN, mais quand ils éprouvaient le besoin de se voir, de partager un moment ensemble, ils regardaient l'horloge, les minutes qui passaient et qui les rapprochaient du soir. Il était vingt heures en France, seulement quatorze heures chez Draco. Quand Harry irait se coucher, entre minuit et une heure du matin, Draco commencerait à peine sa soirée. Rares étaient les fois où ils se couchaient ensemble, à la même heure. Mais ce qui arrivait fréquemment, par contre, c'était que Draco se lève très tôt pour lui parler avant qu'il aille au travail…

Routine, fixée depuis des mois. Planning appris par cœur, qu'ils auraient pu réciter à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Le temps était signe de réel. Car ce qu'on attend et qui finit par se produire change notre vie, notre journée, notre humeur.

Mais ce qui n'arrive pas… et qu'on attend désespérément… devient un vide monstrueux qui nous bouffe le cœur…

_Pomme C_

_Un homme et une femme_

_Et c'est tout un programme_

_Un ciel artificiel._

_Pomme qui m'allume_

_Et qui me quitte_

_On s'aime trop vite_

_Le vice et le virtuel._

Comment aimer une personne qui n'existe pas ?

Harry s'était souvent posé la question. Plus encore quand Draco lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Jamais il n'avait compris comment c'était possible de tomber amoureux d'une image et de la chérir comme des fidèles idolâtreraient une icône. L'amour en lui-même était une chose qui lui était étrangère, mais pour lui, aimer quelqu'un passait par le toucher. Les caresses, les baisers, la tendresse… Tout sentiment amoureux naissait du toucher, c'était le lien auquel on s'accrochait, que les sentiments soient forts ou non.

Or, à quoi s'accrocher quand la personne n'est qu'une image sur votre écran, des paroles tapées sur un clavier, une présence qui n'existe que pour vous et qui n'a aucune incidence ni sur notre quotidien ni dans votre vie intime ? Comment aimer quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez pas toucher, qui peut disparaître du jour au lendemain et disparaître de votre vie sans que vous ne soyez capable de la retrouver ?

Comment gérer les angoisses qu'un tel amour occasionne ? La peur qu'il disparaisse, qu'il en aime un autre, qu'il se détourne de vous pour quelqu'un qu'il _peut_ toucher, contrairement à vous ?

Que peut-on aimer chez quelqu'un qui ne montre que ce qu'il a envie de vous montrer, qui peut vous manipuler avec des mots, des images, des photos retouchées ou qui ne sont même pas de lui ? Comment apprendre à connaître quelqu'un dont vous ne voyez pas les yeux et qui peut vous mentir sans la moindre once de culpabilité ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un dont vous ne connaissez pas l'univers, les amis, les parents, la ville, le pays même où il vit ?

Comment aimer quelqu'un qui n'existe pas… qui n'est qu'une image sous vos yeux, des lignes sous vos doigts… Qui pourrait vous mentir, vous manipuler… Comment créer un lien durable, sur quelle base s'appuyer…

Le problème s'était véritablement posé avec Draco. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que le blond puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui, tant il était terre à terre, mais ce dernier avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas repousser sans arrêt ses émotions et les cacher derrière des pensées négatives ou conformistes : il était attiré par ce garçon qui vivait à des milliers de kilomètres, c'était un fait, point. Il fallait à présent construire quelque chose avec ça. Et Harry était loin d'être prêt à construire la moindre chose avec un étranger. Un virtuel. Et construire quoi, d'abord ? Sur quoi baser leur relation amoureuse ? Sur des messages, des photos, des séances de masturbations mutuelles ? Ridicule…

Alors il avait fuit. Comme un lâche. Même s'il avait juré à Draco de ne pas le bloquer ni éviter tous les lieux où ils pourraient se rencontrer sur Internet… Merde ! Même ce terme de « lieu » était ridicule ! Ils ne se rencontraient pas, ils ne faisaient que laisser des messages sur un site Internet, sans aucune consistance, et on appelait ça des rencontres ? Pas de rendez-vous, de sorties au ciné, même pas la même langue ni la même culture… Alors il avait fuit. Il n'avait pas tenu une semaine, tant Draco, sa copine Pansy, et même Luna l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il reprenne contact. Harry avait tellement de pseudos différents, de mails différents, qu'il pouvait se fondre dans le décor.

C'était ça, le pire… Il pouvait se fondre dans le décor. Disparaître. Parler avec Draco sans qu'il ne le sache. Le blond ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, car il n'était qu'un nom parmi tous les autres. Quelqu'un de virtuel, qui n'existait pas dans son univers…

Rien n'était possible, car rien n'existait.

Leur relation n'était pas réelle, car toute relation se basait sur le toucher.

A quoi bon lutter…

_Elle m'écrit_

_Mais mon écran_

_Formate les sentiments_

A quoi bon lutter contre ces étranges sentiments qui vous bouffaient le ventre tous les matins et tous les soirs quand vous rentrez du boulot et que vous allumez votre ordinateur, qui faisaient battre votre cœur quand par malheur la personne que vous fuyez apparait sur MSN, qui vous serrent la gorge parce que vous mourrez d'envie de lui répondre mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, cela n'a aucun espoir…

Harry avait bêtement craqué, et il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il était difficile de lutter contre quelqu'un qui ne vous parle que par chat ou mail, car il n'y aucune limite entre vous. Dans un sens, il n'a rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. Il n'a pas à supporter votre regard, vos colères, voire votre mépris, car la pire chose que vous pourriez faire, c'est de le bloquer. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, surtout quand vous êtes assez proches tous les deux pour avoir des moyens secondaires de communiquer, par voix interposées. Il n'a pas peur de perdre un ami, puisque dans le fond, vous ne l'avez jamais été…

Personne n'était au courant de leur… « situation ». Absolument personne. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé autour d'eux, ni Draco avec Pansy, à qui il disait pourtant tout, ni Harry avec Ron et Hermione. Le premier serait passé pour quelqu'un de stupide, car troublé par une image, l'autre serait passé pour la victime d'un détraqué. En somme, personne n'aurait compris, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre…

Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de se détacher de lui, de lui dire que, non, il n'était pas du tout intéressé ? Comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser que toute cette histoire ne rimait à rien… alors qu'au fond de soi, on avait envie d'essayer, comme ça, sans espoir ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi facile de lui dire « merde » et de couper les ponts, disparaître à jamais de son univers…

Pourquoi quelque chose de virtuel le touchait-il autant, lui qui n'avait réussi à tomber amoureux de ses ex et qui n'était jamais parvenu à nouer une relation durable, car trop indépendant et peu câlin ?

Pourquoi était-il de plus en plus attiré par un américain qui cousait des robes pour le plaisir à sa meilleure amie, un type qui avait six ans d'études dans les pattes et qui voulait être professeur à la faculté, alors que lui, petit français de banlieue, trifouillait toute la journée des ordinateurs et n'avait pas d'objectifs dans la vie, mis à part glander le plus possible chez lui devant son écran ?

Et à côté de ça, il en entendait de belles. Des histoires d'amour qui finissaient mal, à cause de la distance, les tromperies, le manque de confiance, les sentiments qui s'effilochent… Ron lui racontait souvent des histoires comme ça, Hermione aussi parfois, pour se plaindre de la stupidité et de la mièvrerie de certaines personnes. Des critiques, des moqueries. Aucun respect pour ces amours virtuels, ce qui confirmait la position de Harry sur la question… mais qui la rendit aussi plus compliquée et douloureuse quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à Draco.

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il avait un peu envie d'histoire, un peu envie de se sentir bien. Même si ce n'était que virtuel, même s'il ne le touchait pas, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait envie d'essayer, d'accepter l'idée que cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur de le voir sourire et que c'était bon de l'entendre rire… Il avait envie de ressentir ce que tous ses amis avaient ressenti déjà une fois dans leur vie, ces émotions de midinette en mal d'amour qui se découvre un prétendant. Il en avait envie…

Il avait envie de se sentir bien, d'être un peu heureux…

Alors, un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient sur Skype, après avoir passé des semaines et des semaines à se chercher, Harry avait changé sa situation amoureuse sur Facebook. Plus que d'accepter cette relation… il avait décidé de l'assumer.

_Mais j'imagine_

_Qu'une machine_

_Ne peut que faire semblant_

_M'ADSL_

_N'est pas vraiment réelle_

Ron n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Harry avait trois ordinateurs. Pas plus qu'il n'avait compris pourquoi il gardait le vieux pc portable qu'il s'était acheté quand il était adolescent et qui avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps. Hermione avait émis l'idée que c'était par sentimentalisme, Seamus en était persuadé. Mais en fait, c'était surtout que Harry détestait jeter des choses…

Cela dit, le fait qu'il utilise encore Windows montrait qu'il y avait quand même en lieu un certain sentimentalisme. Peu de temps après que son premier ordinateur portable lâche, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, Harry s'était offert un mac, qui lui permit de vivre sa vie de geek comme jamais auparavant. Mais, en dépit des bugs et limites que lui imposaient Windows, il n'avait pu résister et s'en était racheté un, qu'il utilisait seulement pour les forums, chat et autres loisirs. Personne n'avait compris le concept d'avoir deux ordinateurs, dont un qui ne lui servait quasiment à rien, surtout après avoir payé son mac, portable, la peau des fesses. Mais quand il décida, un an après avoir commencé à travailler chez Seamus, à s'offrir un mac énorme et super puissant, afin d'aller encore plus loin dans ses bidouilles de geek, on cessa de s'interroger sur sa passion des ordinateurs.

Hermione y voyait du gâchis, de temps, et d'argent. Ron y voyait la réponse à une passion. Seamus, lui, y avait vu la continuité de ce vide qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il était enfant : il avait grandi seul, il n'avait jamais rien eu, il avait bien le droit à présent de se faire plaisir. Un plaisir solitaire, celui de dépenser son argent comme il le voulait, et pour lui…

Il ne parlait avec Draco que sur son portable qui marchait sur Windows, le posant à côté de lui quand il « travaillait » sur son mac. Au début, ça agaçait un peu le blond, qu'il fasse deux choses en même temps, mais il s'y était habitué. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était obnubilé par lui quand il était seulement sur son portable…

En fait, le blond s'était plus ou moins habitué à « sortir » avec un geek. Avec ses conversations de geek, ses plaisirs de geek, ses colères de geek… Souvent, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. La majeure partie du temps, en fait… Il regardait cet univers d'un œil critique et méfiant, n'adhérant pas à tous ces trucs que Harry faisait. Et encore, il ne lui disait pas tout, et il en avait très bien conscience… Harry ne lui racontait pas le pire. Il ne lui racontait jamais le pire… Toujours le meilleur, le plus rassurant…

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient, tous les deux. L'un envers l'autre, et envers leurs proches. Draco lui cachait le plus possible ses côtés négatifs, mais le naturel finissait toujours par revenir. Harry en faisait de même. En somme, ils se mentaient, pour se convaincre et convaincre l'autre. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'approcher. A vraiment s'aimer. A comprendre qu'ils étaient un couple. A le faire comprendre aux autres, aussi…

Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas compris. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient compris pourquoi Harry s'était offert en un an trois ordinateurs. Ils avaient vu ça comme… une lubie. Une connerie. Une amourette de passage. Le résultat de ses longues heures passées sur l'ordinateur, à surfer sur le net. Il était tombé amoureux d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et il osait dire qu'il sortait avec lui, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Il avait vingt-trois ans, et il croyait vraiment à cette histoire ?

Il avait pleuré.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait eu son premier ordinateur, il avait pleuré.

C'était à la boutique, Seamus lui prenait la tête. Et soudain, il avait fondu en larmes. L'irlandais n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, il avait paniqué, et finalement, il avait pris son employé dans ses bras et l'avait bercé un long moment. Et Harry avait commencé à se rendre compte à quel point cette relation était cruelle : ce n'était pas les bras de son patron qu'il voulait autour de lui, pas plus que sa voix. C'était un peu comme si l'étreinte de Seamus n'était pas assez chaude, pas assez tendre, et Dieu savait à quel point il avait été sincère quand il l'avait pris contre lui…

Et le soir même, devant l'écran de son ordinateur, il s'était à nouveau mis à pleurer. Pas de webcam ce soir-là, Pansy dormait chez lui, donc juste une discussion. Harry s'était emporté, lui demandant pourquoi diable Pansy dormait aussi souvent chez lui, est-ce qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit… Ils s'étaient engueulés. Il avait pleuré encore plus. C'était un peu comme si quelque chose s'était cassé en lui.

Le fait que ses amis le prennent pour un demeuré lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était un peu comme renier ses sentiments. Pour une fois qu'il en ressentait, pour une fois qu'il était sérieux… qu'il se sentait un peu mieux… qu'il était heureux…

Le lendemain, Draco l'avait appelé. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, depuis New York. Sa voix était abîmée par la distance, par cet océan de six heures qui les séparait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle.

Leur appel avait duré une heure. La facture était salée, mais elle en valait la peine. C'était un peu comme si, soudain, Draco se matérialisait. Il n'était plus une image, une vidéo, des mots tapés sur un écran. Il était une voix, une voix abimée et lointaine, avec un accent très prononcé, mais une voix malgré tout. Il n'y avait plus rien d'artificiel, d'irréel, de virtuel. Il n'y avait plus que lui, que la sensation de pouvoir le toucher, de l'avoir tout près de lui.

Cela avait été si bon qu'il en avait pleuré. Comme un idiot. Et il avait entendu une sorte d'émotion dans la voix de Draco, qu'il tentait de contenir, mais qui fit vibrer son cœur. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, surtout Draco, qui semblait avoir plein de choses à lui dire. Lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il ne le trompait pas, que malgré ce que ses amis pensaient il croyait en eux, il avait envie d'y croire… Qu'il voulait le tenir dans ses bras, le regarder dans les yeux, l'embrasser… Qu'il le ferait un jour, quand il aurait les moyens, que leur histoire méritait d'être vécue… Harry avait l'impression de fondre, de mourir de bonheur.

C'était ce qui lui manquait, pour y croire.

Sa voix.

La sensation qu'il existait, qu'il n'était pas un rêve.

Car crée relation virtuelle, c'était se baser sur autre chose que le toucher. C'était chercher d'autres bases, d'autres moyens de s'aimer, d'autres raisons de continuer… C'était se demander sans cesse si ça allait durer, pourquoi il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, si tout cela en valait la peine… C'était être amoureux d'un mirage et se satisfaire de messages… de coups de fil trop rares, de vidéoconférences trop courtes, de baisers volants qui ne parvenaient pas à traverser l'Atlantique…

Aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas, c'était chercher des substituts aux marques d'affection physiques, c'était vivre sans caresses et chaleur humaine…

C'était aimer de loin.

C'était aimer différemment.

C'était être incompris des autres…

C'était être sujet aux moqueries, aux blagues, aux taquineries…

Et surtout, c'était être seul, face à tous…

_Pomme C_

_Un homme et une femme_

_Et c'est tout un programme_

_Un ciel artificiel._

_Pomme qui m'allume_

_Et qui me quitte_

_On s'aime trop vite_

_C'est le vice et le virtuel._

Séance de shooting hier. Luna et Ginny lui avaient donné rendez-vous dans un parc où elles voulaient faire des photos. Ron et Hermione les avaient accompagnés, le premier parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, la seconde parce qu'elle y avait été trainée. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc. Hermione avait grimacé quand elle avait vu venir les deux filles, aux tenues aussi originales, maquillées à outrance et les cheveux coiffés avec un soin particulier. Harry les avait trouvées jolies, avec leur fard à paupières savamment posé pour faire des dégradés, les strass posés sur leur peau et leurs cheveux bouclés. Il avait écrasé le pied de Ron avant qu'il ne fasse de remarque sur la tenue de sa sœur. C'aurait plombé la journée.

Ginny n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'eux et ce style vestimentaire qu'elle arborait le week-end ou dans les soirées avaient toujours tendance à agacer ses frères. Elle était la petite dernière et avait longtemps été chouchoutée par sa famille. Le lolita avait été une évasion. Sa famille n'avait pas compris, la traitant de gamine, d'attardée. Mais Ginny était loin d'être une gamine, et s'habiller en lolita, plutôt gothic d'ailleurs, était une façon de s'épanouir, de rencontrer des gens, de vivre sa passion pour les vêtements.

Harry était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais critiquée. Elle avait longtemps eu un béguin pour lui, jusqu'à comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à elle, car il préférait les hommes. S'en était découlé une sorte d'amitié, de fraternité. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre eux, il était ce frère qui acceptait cette part d'elle sans la juger ni la critiquer. Un jour, il lui avait proposé de faire des photos d'elle, pour la décomplexer et l'aider à s'assumer. A présent, il était devenu le photographe professionnel d'elle et de Luna, sa copine sweet-lolita. Un joli brin de fille, un peu fantasque, qui cousait elle-même leurs robes et qui travaillait dans une petite boutique consacrée au lolita.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire des photographies. Ginny avait essuyé quelques remarques de son frère et de sa petite-amie, sans rien dire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'après-midi. Oui, leurs poses étaient parfois ridicules, oui les gens les regardaient… et alors ? Et alors… Ce fut Harry qui craqua le premier. A bout de nerfs, il demande à ses amis de s'en aller, ce qui les étonna. Prendre des photos était un plaisir pour lui, il n'avait pas honte d'être avec elles, alors si ça les dérangeait, qu'ils partent. Hermione et Ron ne dirent plus rien de l'après-midi, ce qui soulagea un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais pas complètement.

Ginny avait été blessée par l'attitude de son frangin. Elle s'était pourtant réjouie à l'idée qu'il veuille assister à la séance de photos. Mais c'était toujours pareil : il y avait un peu de honte, de gêne, et il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur de vingt-quatre ans pouvait encore s'habiller de la sorte. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus que son meilleur ami les encourage dans cette voie. Harry avait beau lui dire que ça ne faisait de mal à personne et que cela les amusait, rien n'y faisait.

Peut-être était-il trop ouvert d'esprit. Draco lui avait fait la remarque, un jour : il ne s'étonnait de rien. Rien ne le choquait. Harry lui avait répliqué qu'il avait grandi sans ses parents, dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait des choses plus graves dans la vie, que de s'habiller avec des robes à froufrous. Ginny n'était pas plus dérangées que les autres filles de son âge, elle était déjà bien assez responsable et mature. Elle avait le droit de s'évader. Ces fringues coutent cher, Darling, c'est pour ça que sa famille n'accepte pas sa passion, lui avait-il répliqué. Harry lui avait répondu qu'elle avait toujours travaillé pour se les payer.

Il adorait Ron, vraiment. Mais il déplorait malgré tout le manque d'ouverture d'esprit qu'il pouvait avoir, par moment. Le fait qu'il ait toujours vécu dans un milieu modeste, portant les vêtements de ses frères et utilisant sans arrêt leurs affaires, l'avait profondément marqué et cela expliquait en partie son attitude envers sa petite sœur. Harry, lui, avait grandi sans rien à lui. Pas même ses vêtements. Tout ce que Ron avait, tout ce dont il se plaignait, Harry aurait tout donné pour en avoir une toute petite partie.

Mais il n'avait rien. Il n'avait jamais rien eu. La première chose qu'il avait possédé, c'était son ordinateur. Il s'était plongé dans cet univers, tête la première, pour combler ce vide affectif qui demeurait encore là, dans son cœur. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que possédait Ron, Harry ne serait pas ce jeune homme renfermé, qui souriait trop peu, et qui s'enfermait dans ce monde virtuel et sans saveur, les yeux levés vers un ciel artificiel…

Nous étions lundi. Tout le monde travaillait, sauf lui. C'était sans doute cela qui avait créé cette cassure entre lui et ses amis : avec son travail, il avait des horaires, des jours, des vacances décalées, alors c'était plus compliqué pour lui de voir les autres. Il n'avait plus les mêmes délires, il ne vivait pas les mêmes choses. Son travail l'enfermait dans cette bulle de solitude à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce travail, c'était juste la continuité de ce à quoi il avait toujours été habitué. Et il n'en était pas malheureux…

Il avait passé la matinée sur l'ordinateur. Le midi, aussi. Et même l'après-midi… Il y avait passé la journée, en somme. A rien faire, à part glander sur le net, à discuter sur les forums, écouter de la musique, jouer à des jeux en ligne. Journée de repos banale, qui aurait désespéré ses amis, mais qui lui convenait tout à fait. Hermione lui dirait qu'il allait finir par se tuer les yeux et Ron qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes de dos. Harry souffrait d'une myopie assez poussée depuis qu'il était enfant et l'état de son dos était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir dehors, il n'avait rien à y faire. Il dessina un peu, parce qu'il aimait ça et Draco adorait admirer ses œuvres retouchée à la tablette graphique. Mais rien de passionnant. Rien d'intéressant. De quoi lui bouffer une journée et reposer un peu son esprit…

Vers neuf heures du soir, Draco se connecta enfin sur MSN. Harry se mit aussitôt en ligne, mais Draco fut le premier à l'accoster, se doutant bien qu'il était caché.

Dragonfly dit : Bonsoir, Darling

Green Eyes dit : Blaise est parti?

Dragonfly dit : Oui j'ai passé une très bonne journée et toi ?

Green Eyes dit : Tu viens de me l'embellir ;) Skype ?

Dragonfly dit : J'attends ça depuis ce matin (l)

Une invitation, quelques secondes d'attente, puis son visage… Son visage blanc, éclairé par la lumière du jour, ses yeux bleu gris gâchés par ses mouvements devant la webcam, sa bouche mince et un peu boudeuse…

Draco. Son petit ami. Un jeune homme de son âge, qui vivait de l'autre côté de l'océan, à des kilomètres de lui. Un rêve, qu'il pouvait presque toucher, qui n'existait qu'à travers ses yeux et ses oreilles… Le plus beau mec du monde, celui dont il était tombé amoureux, au fil du temps, ne pouvant résister aux sentiments qui avaient germé dans son cœur et poussé un peu plus chaque jour…

Il le vit sourire. Son sourire un peu trop rare, qui lui donnait la sensation qu'il était là, tout proche de lui… à lui…

« Salut Darling. »

Son accent à trancher au couteau, sa voix traînante… Ce petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné quasiment depuis le début de leur relation, si doux dans sa bouche…

« Salut, Draco. Alors, cette journée ?

- Horrible. J'ai passé mon temps à me faire engueuler par Pansy parce que je la piquais avec les épingles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être douillette…

- Vous avez avancé ?

- Il me reste quelques coutures à faire et puis c'est fini. Je te montrerai. »

C'était étrange de l'entendre parler, au début. Voir quelqu'un en webcam était sans grand intérêt : on voyait son visage, mais cela ne rendait pas la personne plus vivante. Une image qui bougeait, voilà tout. Mais lui parler, c'était différent. C'était comme échanger un coup de téléphone. La personne n'était plus une image mouvante, peut-être manipulée et donc fausse, mais quelqu'un de réel qui s'adressait à vous. Votre relation avec cet individu changeait, car c'était comme si vous le voyiez _vivant_.

Et voir Draco vivait avait été une sorte de… révélation. Dans le sens où lui parler par webcam interposée plusieurs fois avait changé sa vision de lui, car il devenait soudain plus proche, plus palpable, avec sa voix et ses mots qu'il ne contrôlait pas, son accent délicieux et ses expressions bizarres, sa façon de buter sur certains mots, de regarder vaguement vers le plafond quand il cherchait comment formuler sa pensée. Parler en « vrai », c'était plus difficile et plus « instructif », aussi. Ca passe ou ça casse. Et, en l'occurrence, c'était passé… Très bien, même. Assez pour qu'ils finissent par se considérer comme ensemble, bien que rien ne soit officiel…

Si on peut considérer qu'une relation virtuelle puisse être officielle…

« Et toi ? T'as fait quoi de ta journée ?

- J'ai glandé. En toute impunité.

- T'abuses…

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me sortir que…

- … qu'il faudrait que tu sortes pour respirer un peu ? Si. C'est pas bon de rester enfermé comme ça, et tu le sais. Je comprends que ta vie virtuelle soit passionnante, mais tu passes déjà assez de temps sur tes ordinateurs comme ça…

- A peine arrivé, tu me prends déjà la tête…

- Je te dis juste que tu dois sortir t'aérer la tête. Tu as la chance de vivre à Paris ! Tu peux visiter les musées, les…

- Je suis parisien. Ca reste des bouts de cailloux comme les autres.

- T'es désespérant…

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je réponds sur un forum.

- Tu peux pas lâcher ton MAC cinq minutes, on discute là !

- Tu me prends la tête, Draco.

- Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi, Darling. Tu passes tes journées sur le PC. Je sais, c'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle et tu ne vas pas t'arrêter demain, mais essaie de faire un effort. Ta vue a encore baissé, tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière, et pense à ton dos.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Ron et Hermione…

- Ne me compare pas à tes amis qui ne pensent qu'à leur cul.

- Ils pensent à mon bien aussi.

- Avec leurs préjugés. Ils te voient comme un asocial qui passe son temps à jouer des jeux en ligne. T'es loin d'être asocial et t'es loin de te contenter de jouer à des jeux… n'est-ce pas ? »

Les moqueries. Les sarcasmes. Le regard des autres, qui ne comprenaient pas. Qui pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, qu'un asocial qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un « gars du net », le seul qui voulait bien de lui, et qu'il compensait son manque d'assurance en lui et son manque d'affection par une relation virtuelle en laquelle il croyait dur comme fer. Une relation qui n'avait rien de réel et qui se terminerait comme elle avait commencé.

Harry passait pour un idiot. Pour un con. La relation qu'il avait nouée avec Draco n'était que du vent. Il n'était qu'un geek, un vrai de vrai. Se branlait-il devant une photo de son pseudo mec ? Se caressaient-ils mutuellement devant la webcam, pour compenser ? Draco s'envoyait-il en l'air, quand la pression était trop forte, parce qu'il était un mec, après tout, et Harry était assez con pour croire en sa chasteté ?

Ils le salissaient. Lui, leur relation, leurs sentiments. Ils salissaient tout.

L'amour, ça reste de l'amour, qu'importe la forme que cela prend, qu'il soit destiné à une personne loin de vous qui n'existe que dans vos rêves ou à votre voisin que vous voyez tous les jours sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Et ils salissaient cet amour, ils salissaient ce qu'ils vivaient. Son bonheur, cette sensation d'aller mieux, de combler un peu ce vide qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Il se sentait sale, stupide… d'y croire. De croire que Draco était honnête, sincère, et fidèle.

Comment fonder une relation stable quand vous ne pouvez pas toucher la personne que vous aimez, quand vous ne pouvez pas la prendre dans vos bras et l'embrasser ? Quand vous en êtes réduit à toucher comme un con l'écran de votre ordinateur ou une photographie que vous avez imprimé, une boule coincée dans la gorge, en essayant d'imaginer la texture de sa peau et la douceur de ses baisers ? Comment lutter face aux autres alors que vous êtes le seul à croire, alors que quand vous avez besoin d'en parler, personne n'est là pour vous écouter ?

Comme garder espoir, confiance en vous…

En vous deux…

Il pirata son ordinateur.

Il fouilla sa vie privée. Ses boites mails, son compte Facebook… Tous les sites où il était inscrit. Les vidéos qu'il regardait sur Youtube, les sites de cul où il se rendait occasionnellement, les forums, chats, sites de rencontres où son compte était suspendu depuis des lustres, faute de pouvoir le supprimer… Il fouilla sa vie virtuelle, lu ses mails, zappa tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à sa vie sentimentale. Il fouilla sa corbeille, qu'il ne vidait jamais…

La sensation douloureuse que Draco existait bel et bien et qu'il était si loin de lui vrilla son cœur…

Harry ne découvrit rien.

Draco ne voyait personne, ne le trompait pas et, manifestement, il était raide dingue de Harry. Le peu de mail qu'il trouva sur sa vie intime lui apprirent que certains de ses ex l'avaient contacté, qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller en France, qu'il détestait le comportement de Blaise, qu'il était en manque et qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Harry, qui était si loin de lui, que c'était dur de le regarder par cette petite fenêtre, de l'écouter parler sans pouvoir le faire taire avec ses mains ou sa bouche…

Ses sentiments envers lui s'étaient renforcés. Les remords aussi. L'idée qu'il avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais permis qu'on lui fasse, l'idée qu'il avait fouillé sa vie privée l'empêchait presque de dormir. Il finit donc par lui avouer… et il subit une crise de colère phénoménale. Draco devint écarlate et hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, aussi bien en français qu'en anglais. Harry faillit fondre en larmes en le voyant dans cet état-là… car il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'à sa place, il aurait tout cassé de colère.

Draco exigea les mots de passe de ses comptes. Harry refusa de les lui donner. Le blond les exigea, il avait bien le droit de lire ses mails, vu qu'il avait fouillé tous les siens ! Le brun ne lâcha rien, puis il finit par lui concéder son mot de passe Facebook. Il n'y avait rien de bien important dessus, mais l'idée qu'il regarde ses conversations ou autres le mirent dans un état de nervosité insupportable pendant des jours, Draco ayant coupé tout lien avec lui. Harry crut même que c'était fini et il se fit une raison, admettant ses fautes.

Mais il revint. Il lui fit jurer de ne plus jamais recommencer. Harry lui demanda s'il lui pardonnait, Draco lui répondit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire. Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu, si tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Lui avait-il demandé. Le blond lui avait répondu qu'il lui ferait confiance, s'il lui promettait de ne jamais recommencer. Parce que ce qu'il avait écrit à ses amis à son propos valait toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde…

« J'ai pas d'activités illégales.

- Je sais.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus…

- Mais je ne t'en veux plus, Darling. Juste que tes amis ne se doutent pas que tu as dépassé le stade de passer tes journées sur WOW.

- J'ai jamais adhéré à ce jeu…

- T'es pourtant un geek en puissance…

- Le geek en puissance, il t'a créé un site Internet pour vendre les fringues que tu crées pour le plaisir avec tes amis couturiers, donc un peu de respect !

- J'adore quand tu te vexes, Darling.

- J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça.

- Quand je te dis ce que je pense ?

- Ouais.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, sinon j'en aurais rien à faire que tu passes tes journées sur le pc. »

Harry se sentit rougir, alors que Draco le regardait sa webcam, pour qu'il sente son regard posé directement sur lui. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il bougea ses épaules pour détendre son dos et ravala réplique qu'il allait sortir. Car ses journées, il aurait voulu les occuper avec lui, et pas avec son pc… S'il était là, oui il sortirait, il découvrirait Paris, il ferait des efforts… Mais il n'était pas là. Il était loin… trop loin…

_Un peu d'amour copié-collé_

_Un peu d'amour Pomme C_

Seamus était malade, alors il lui avait demandé de prendre le service du soir. Harry n'avait pas quitté son lit de la journée.

Ron lui avait donné rendez-vous à la pause déjeuner pour manger un morceau chez lui. Harry ne s'était même pas levé pour se préparer de quoi bouffer.

On l'appela toute la journée, on lui envoya des mails, on le harcela… Seamus vint même sonner chez lui. Il ne se leva pas pour lui répondre. Il dut faire les yeux doux à la concierge et se lamenter comme jamais pour qu'elle monte et lui ouvre l'appartement. L'irlandais était au bord de l'explosion, furieux qu'il n'ait pas répondu ni au téléphone, ni à ses mails. Mais il s'apaisa quand il vit qu'aucun de ses ordinateurs n'était allumé : il n'y avait que la télévision, qui diffusait un film quelconque, éclairant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux étant tirés sur la fenêtre.

Le visage de Harry, éclairé par la télévision, lui fit penser à un fantôme. Toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné toute la journée tomba d'un seul coup et il se précipita sur le lit, alors que le visage de son employé se brouillait pour finalement fondre en larmes.

Ils avaient passé la soirée affalés sur le lit de Harry, ce dernier blotti dans les bras d'un Seamus amorphe, reniflant et éternuant sans cesse. Harry aussi reniflait, par moments… mais lui, il n'était pas malade. Il se mourait, c'était différent…

Il avait quitté Draco.

Ou Draco l'avait quitté.

Il ne savait pas bien, et il ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir… car tout était de sa faute. Il avait craqué. Toutes les angoisses qu'il accumulait depuis des semaines étaient remontées en lui et il les lui avait jetées à la figure.

Ca ne pouvait plus continuer. Pas comme ça. Harry ne le supportait plus.

Il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour… Il avait envie de sentir son odeur, de ne plus sentir cette sensation de chaud dans son corps quand il le voyait connecté mais quand il le rencontrait dans la rue. Il avait envie de créer une vraie relation et ne plus subir cette longue attente qui lui bouffait le cœur…

Draco s'était d'abord montré implorant, le suppliant presque de croire en eux, en leur amour… puis il avait sombré dans la colère. Lui aussi avait mal, lui aussi avait des doutes. Mais leur relation existait, non ? Ils s'envoyaient des cadeaux, se parlait presque tous les jours, partageaient des moments… Ils s'envoyaient des photos, des vidéos… Ils ne connaissaient, bordel, ils se connaissaient assez et s'aimaient assez pour pouvoir surmonter ça !

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il vivait, chaque jour.

Il n'avait pas l'air de voir toutes les souffrances qu'il emmagasinait en lui, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Les moqueries sur ses habitudes de geek, il ne les entendait plus. Celles sur leur relation virtuelle, elles lui perçaient les tympans.

Harry avait laissé sortir une petite partie de celui qui lui faisait du mal, mais avec trop de violence et de larmes pour que Draco puisse comprendre et accepter ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait assez lutté pour créer quelque chose entre eux, pour faire durer leur relation, ce n'était pas pour que Harry fiche tout en l'air avec ses conneries. Mais ce dernier entendait à peine ce qu'il lui disait, il le savait, tout ça, toutes ces choses sur leur amour… mais il le voulait… Il le voulait, là, pour lui, rien qu'à lui… et personne d'autre…

Il voulait le toucher…

Les faire tous taire…

Ne plus avoir mal…

Draco avait éteint la webcam d'un coup. Comme un metteur en scène aurait mit un coup de clapet.

The end.

Il se rappelait encore de son visage froid, fermé. Et tout qui se coupe, d'un coup…

The end…

_Un peu d'amour téléchargé_

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>... Ok, c'est Noël, je fais un effort, j'écris pas la phrase qui tue 8D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si!

**Couple:** Harry / Draco.

**Evaluation:** K+.

Voici la suite de l'OS. Pour une fois que je tiens mes délais ! Je sais que la fin est un peu cliché u.u Mais nous aimons les clichés, c'est fun, c'est mignon, c'est Noël (enfin ça l'était XD) donc faisons nous plaisir :p. J'espère que vous apprécierez :-)

Au passage, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2012 ;)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Un ciel artificie<span>l (suite)  
><em>

_Un peu d'amour téléchargé_

Quand on quitte quelqu'un qu'on a aimé, ou qu'on aime encore, on se demande souvent comment était la vie, avant. Comment était réglée notre vie, comment on occupait nos soirées… ou comment on trouvait le temps de faire tout ce que nous faisions avec cette personne. Il y a aussi cette sensation de vide, là, au creux du ventre, une sorte de culpabilité, comme si on avait loupé une étape, alors que l'issue vous parait aller de soi.

Car si vous l'avez quitté, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et, dans le fond, même si vous avez mal au ventre et l'envie de vous jeter par la fenêtre, vous vous sentez un peu mieux. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Cela retire une sorte de poids sur votre cœur.

Harry, lui, avait la sensation de vivre au ralenti. Il n'avait quasiment plus touché son ordinateur depuis cette étrange rupture qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais vu que Draco n'avait pas repris contact avec lui, il en avait conclu que, cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Le ton était monté, très haut, Harry avait dit des choses blessantes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et Draco était parti. Avant que ce soit Harry qui mette fin lui-même à leur histoire… Il avait été plus lâche, ou courageux, selon les points de vue, que Harry.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et Draco avait disparu. Qu'importe le forum, chat ou autre lieu où il se rendait, Draco n'existait plus. Il s'était envolé, au point que certains internautes s'étaient demandés où il était passé.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une relation virtuelle comme une autre, au final. Ils s'étaient connus, s'étaient rapprochés, avaient vécu l'apothéose d'une relation virtuelle, puis tout s'était effondré. Et Draco avait disparu, comme il était apparu : dans le néant. C'était ce que Harry se disait, pour panser un peu son cœur meurtri. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, il l'avait toujours su. Ses amis avaient raison, et il avait été assez con pour croire qu'ils tiendraient, que leur histoire avait un sens.

Harry avait eu besoin d'amour, et Draco lui correspondait. Ils s'étaient idéalisés, ils s'étaient aimés, comme deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et qui cherchent une relation facile, qui n'existe que le soir, devant des écrans. Ils s'étaient comportés comme des gamins.

Comme des gamins…

Mais bordel, pourquoi avait-il si mal alors ? Parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, parce que ce mirage, cette bouffée d'oxygène, cet univers à part entière avaient été sa raison de vivre pendant six mois. Six mois qu'il économisait tous les mois pour se payer le voyage jusqu'à New York, il avait même acheté les billets et obtenu les papiers pour y aller… Il avait tout, il lui manquait juste la thune pour manger et payer l'hôtel… Dans deux mois, il se serait envolé pour New York…

Mais c'était fini. Leur histoire s'était terminée, à cause de lui. Oui, il avait économisé, oui, il était prêt à partir… mais et après ? Et après, ils auraient fait quoi ? Ils auraient attendu un an avant de se revoir ? Auraient-ils tenu aussi longtemps ? Aurait-il fallu que l'un d'eux plaque tout et aille vivre dans le pays de l'autre ? Abandonner tous ses repaires, refaire sa vie, pour l'autre ?

Qu'auraient-ils fait…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait changer son statut sur facebook. Au final, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Et personne ne lui avait posé la question. Enfin, pour savoir comment allait Draco, tout ça… car tout le monde s'en fichait. C'était pas sérieux, c'était dans sa tête, de toute façon. Seul Ron lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, vu qu'il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels et qu'il refusait de le voir.

Draco et moi, on n'est plus ensemble, lui avait-il dit.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que lire une vague surprise sur le visage de son meilleur ami lui ferait aussi mal. Compassion, tristesse, même feinte ? Non, légère surprise. Un peu comme si c'était évident que cela allait arriver, mais qu'il ne penserait pas que ce serait là, tout de suite. Ou alors étonnement vis-à-vis de sa réaction violente, disproportionnée par rapport aux évènements.

Mais le visage de Ron n'en était pas resté là. Il avait ensuite était inquiet, puis… au bord des larmes. Il faillit pleurer devant lui. Son regard désespéré et sa bouche tordue lui procurèrent un plaisir incroyable, ne soulageant en rien ses souffrances mais apaisant une part de lui qui faisait porter la faute de tout ceci sur son entourage, qui n'avait pas su l'aider à lutter contre son esprit réaliste, l'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus…

« Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? On n'est plus ensemble. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Tu avais raison, du début à la fin. J'espère que tu es soulagé. Il ne me fera plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais. »

Harry avait retenu ses larmes. Le visage de Draco ne quittait pas son esprit, son visage si fermé, comparé à l'expression qu'il adoptait quelques minutes plus tôt, un joli sourire sur sa bouche, alors qu'il regardait une photographie de Harry où il portait des vêtements qu'il lui avait cousu et envoyé.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Lui avait enfin avoué toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causées avec son comportement, ses propos, ses moqueries et sa manière de rabaisser tout ce qui constituait son univers, qui se résumait à Draco depuis quelques mois. C'était la première fois que Harry remettait les pendules à l'heure, qu'il lui faisait vraiment des reproches, et ce fut un véritable choc pour Ron. Ses « pardon » perdaient tout sens et toute valeur. Leur amitié aussi, dans un sens… Harry n'était-il pas là quand il avait des problèmes de cœur, quand il ne se sentait pas bien ? Et Ron… Où était-il, quand il avait besoin de lui ? Se rendait-il même compte qu'il avait besoin d'aide…

Trois semaines passèrent. Trois semaines sans nouvelles de lui, sans savoir où ils en étaient, sans savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Trois semaines à se lamenter, à regretter chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, à lui envoyer mail sur mail, à l'appeler chez lui, sans parvenir à le joindre. Même Pansy ne répondait, ni les amis de Draco qu'il peut contacter. Silence radio.

C'était insupportable. La seule manière de supporter cela, c'était de se plonger dans son travail et essayer d'oublier. Mais comment oublier quelqu'un que vous aimez, au point que vous êtes prêt à tout accepter, du moment qu'il vous revient, même symboliquement ? Il lui manquait, comme jamais personne ne lui avait manqué. D'autant plus que Harry avait mis une barrière entre lui et ses amis, refusant d'adresser la parole à tous ces hypocrites qui devaient bien se moquer de lui. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait et il ne voulait pas subir leurs regards et leurs discours raisonnables. Même Hermione et Ron furent mis de côté, ce qui passa très mal pour le rouquin, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour récupérer son ami.

Il n'y avait que Seamus qui demeurait égal à lui-même. Il avait beau ne pas bien comprendre le concept de la relation virtuelle, il n'avait jamais craché sur les sentiments de Harry et les avait toujours respectés. Il était bien trop tactile et affamé de câlins pour envisager une relation sans contacts physiques, mais jamais il ne lui avait sorti la moindre remarque désagréable sur la relation qui le liait à Draco. Peut-être parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que d'être incompris… L'amour à sens unique, désapprouvé par ses proches, son comportement exubérant difficile à comprendre et gérer… En tout cas, il fut un véritable soutien.

Chaque soir, en rentrant du travail, il allumait la télévision et s'abrutissait devant. Il ne touchait que très peu à son ordinateur, et le plaisir qu'il tirait de ses virées sur le net était amoindri par l'idée que Draco se cachait peut-être là, quelque part, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. La solution la plus simple aurait été de pirater ses comptes : au moins il aurait été fixé et en saurait un peu plus. Mais le blond avait tant souffert qu'il se refusait à en arriver là, même s'il était évident qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien. Plus jamais il ne le ferait sur lui, il préférait encore ne rien savoir…

Harry avait pris une semaine de vacances fin mai. Seamus lui devait des jours, il les avait donc placés sur toute une semaine. Il avait prévu de partir quelques jours avec Ron et Hermione en Normandie, où vivaient à présent les parents de son meilleur ami, mais avec sa rupture, il n'avait plus du tout envie de partir avec eux. Il avait donc annulé son séjour, et il se retrouvait avec une semaine de congé… avec rien à faire.

Nous étions vendredi et Harry quitta le travail assez tard. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui et affronter le vide et le silence de son appartement. C'était bien la première fois que son appartement ne lui inspirait pas de réconfort… A vrai dire, il n'était jamais passé autant de temps hors de chez lui que depuis sa pseudo-rupture. Quelle ironie d'en venir à aller se balader dans Paris alors qu'il n'était plus avec la personne qui le lui conseillait sans cesse… Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas s'improviser un petit voyage de quelques jours, après tout il avait de l'argent, il pouvait se le permettre…

Non, même pas. Il n'avait même pas envie de voyager et voir autre chose. Il n'avait envie de rien. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il déprimait et qu'il avait perdu le goût de la vie. Mais avec son désintérêt total envers sa personne et son habitude à se renfermer sur lui-même, il n'était pas capable de comprendre à quel point il allait mal. Il avait même maigri et ses cheveux étaient dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'auparavant, il ne faisait même plus l'effort de les coiffer. Il était dans un état déplorable, les yeux cernés, et il ne le voyait même pas. Il avait trop mal pour le voir…

Il poussa un soupir, fatigué comme jamais. Il travaillait trop et dormait peu. Un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, surement…

Surement…

Il leva le nez du trottoir qu'il fixait depuis un bout de temps, il était à quelques mètres de l'entrée de son immeuble. Et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre.

Planté devant la porte blindée de l'immeuble, un jeune homme blond se tenait, un sac de voyage aux pieds, le nez sur une feuille de papier. Il était habillé élégamment, les cheveux bien coiffés… Il était beau. Plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se demandant si la faim, qui lui tiraillait le ventre, ne lui jouait pas des tours, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver une scène qu'il avait toujours souhaitée.

Il était en train de rêver…

Et quand le jeune homme tourna la tête, cherchant surement de l'aide, et que son regard tomba sur lui, il se sentit mourir sur place.

Draco lui sourit. De soulagement, de bonheur ? Qu'importe, il lui souriait, et c'était sans doute le plus beau rêve qu'il ait fait de sa courte vie.

Alors… il courut vers lui.

_Un peu d'amour à sauver_

Et se jeta dans ses bras…

L'odeur de Draco envahit ses narines et ses bras l'enlacèrent avec force. Ses cheveux caressèrent sa joue et glissèrent sous ses doigts. Son cœur battait comme jamais dans sa poitrine, il se sentait sur le point de défaillir, ses jambes tremblaient sous lui.

Draco était là, contre lui… Il le tenait dans ses bras… C'était tellement fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et une boule se forma dans sa gorge…

« Bonsoir, Darling… »

Ses mots l'achevèrent. Il fondit en larmes et des sanglots secouèrent doucement son corps. Les mains du blond bougeaient dans son dos, l'une d'elle atteignit ses cheveux et les caressa de manière apaisante. Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu le décoller du jeune homme qu'il avait tant rêvé de voir et qui ne fut rien d'autre qu'une image pendant des mois.

L'homme qu'il aimait était là, contre lui. Il sentait son odeur, ses bras autour de lui, sa joue contre la sienne… Tout ce qui lui avait manqué, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin lui était offert en quelques secondes à peine, et le bonheur qui déferlait en lui était incommensurable.

Les joues humides et les yeux flous, il leva la tête et chercha son regard. Ses grands yeux bleu gris qui lui donnaient un regard si expressif. Il souriait encore, mais de façon crispée, et ses yeux brillaient. Harry leva la main et caressa sa joue, comme pour se prouver que c'était bien lui, qu'il était bien là, sous ses yeux… Et alors Draco ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur la sienne, la pressant contre sa joue. Et les larmes coulèrent enfin. Deux petites larmes qu'il ne put retenir…

Harry se pencha vers lui… et l'embrassa…

_Mais l'amour n'est pas virtuel_

… et il eut la conviction que, non, leur histoire n'était pas qu'un mythe, quelque chose qu'il avait inventé.

Car avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était comme rendre réel toute leur histoire. C'était plus qu'une preuve d'amour…

Leur baiser demeura chaste. Comme un premier baiser.

Sa main contre sa joue, son corps contre le sien, son souffle sur sa peau…

Draco existait…

_Pomme C_

_Un homme et une femme_

_Et c'est tout un programme_

Il fallait croire que les grandes idées se rejoignaient. Draco avait économisé pour venir en France en mai. Il avait les papiers, acheté les billets et même l'argent pour payer l'hôtel. La crise que Harry lui avait faite l'avait bouleversé au-delà des mots… Il avait donc décidé de rester silencieux jusqu'à son arrivée à Paris, pour lui donner une leçon. Il comptait lui dire qu'il allait venir le voir, précisément le jour où il avait fait sa crise, il avait donc jugé que la plus juste punition était de ne pas le prévenir, pour qu'il tombe des nues. Le problème était qu'il avait eu des frais de santé entre temps et il n'avait pas pu réserver d'hôtel… donc il était obligé de dormir chez Harry. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il avait décidé de tenter le coup en espérant que le brun accepterait de le loger pour deux semaines. Autant dire que Harry fut très heureux de l'accueillir chez lui. Jusqu'à se rappeler de l'état de son appartement…

Voir Draco chez lui avait bousculé quelque chose en lui, et il avait passé un long moment tout contre lui, ayant du mal à admettre l'idée que, oui, il était là, chez lui. Pour le blond aussi, cela n'avait pas été facile : cet appartement dont il n'avait eu que des photos devenait réel. Il pénétrait dans l'univers de son petit ami, et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus drôle, ce fut l'état de cet appartement, qui était plus que catastrophique. Il était à l'image de l'état physique de Harry : il ne l'avait certes jamais vu en vrai, mais il fallait être stupide pour ne pas remarquer ses cernes, ses cheveux, et la maigreur de son corps quand il l'avait tenu contre lui.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à nettoyer l'appartement, entre discussions, rires et baisers. C'était étrange comme la complicité qui s'était crée entre eux sur Internet pouvait se retrouver dans leurs rapports. Après une première gêne bien compréhensible, ils avaient réussi à trouver un sujet de conversation, qui avait dérivé sur autre chose… Rien n'était forcé ou hypocrite. Leur complicité existait toujours, elle prenait simplement une autre forme, sans exubérance et faux-semblants.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils avaient déplié le clic-clac et s'y étaient allongés, l'un contre l'autre, pour regarder la télévision. Ce fut un moment plein de tendresse, où ils continuèrent à se découvrir. Ils parlèrent plus qu'ils ne regardèrent la télévision, à la fois de leur vie, de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant ces longues semaines où ils n'eurent aucun contact entre eux, mais aussi de leurs projets pour les semaines à venir. Draco avait fait exprès de réserver son séjour à ce moment-là, étant donné que Harry était en vacances et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le moment où ils seraient enfin ensemble. Certes, le brun travaillerait la semaine suivante, mais ils se verraient toujours le soir.

Harry lui avoua alors qu'il comptait venir le voir en août et qu'il avait quasiment les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins pendant ces trois semaines de vacances. Draco avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie, quand il entendit la nouvelle, mais il fronça les sourcils quand le brun lui parla d'hôtel.

« Il est évident que tu viendras dormir chez moi, on partagera l'argent pour les repas », lui dit-il d'un ton catégorique qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Harry essaya de protester mais Draco argumenta, à juste titre, qu'il s'était invité sans lui en parler et qu'il ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez, donc il était normal qu'il l'accueille chez lui. Et ça lui ferait plaisir. Vraiment.

Harry lâcha prise, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui pour des motifs aussi futiles. Il le laissa alors le câliner et l'embrasser sur le front, respirant son odeur et s'abreuvant sans honte du son de sa voix…

_Pomme C_

_Un homme et une femme_

_Et c'est tout un programme_

Au bout d'à peine trois jours, un rythme s'installa dans leur quotidien. Ce n'était pas vraiment une routine, c'étaient plutôt des habitudes, des marques qu'ils prirent rapidement. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils avaient su être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, à travers cet écran, plutôt que de se mentir et de découvrir des choses, des mensonges, des cachotteries, ou de mauvaises surprises. Bien évidemment, Draco n'avait pas prévu les petites manies de Harry et ni même imaginé sa dépendance envers les ordinateurs, pas plus que le brun n'aurait cru que son petit ami soit si maniéré, attentionné envers sa personne et accro à son miroir. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les aspects de leurs personnalités à chacun…

Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de passer du bon temps ensemble, se découvrant de nouvelles affinités, de nouveaux points communs, se disputant par moments et découvrant le plaisir que le simple fait de se tenir la main pouvait créer en eux. Etre ensemble, se toucher, s'embrasser, c'était bon au-delà des mots. Ils vécurent donc trois jours sur une sorte de nuages, oubliant le monde entier… Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, Paris, le studio, le lit où ils s'allongeaient chaque soir l'un contre l'autre.

Mais le soir du troisième jour, ils revinrent sur terre, de façon plus ou moins brutale…

Harry venait de finir de se laver et Draco était installé dans le canapé, l'ordinateur portable du brun sur les genoux, discutant avec Pansy sur MSN. Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, on sonna à la porte. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry ouvrit et découvrit Ron sur le pas de sa porte.

« Salut mon pote ! J'te dérange pas ?

- Heu non, pas du… »

Et soudain, il réalisa avec horreur qu'en effet, son meilleur ami était là, devant lui… et que Draco était juste à côté, dans la pièce principale…

« Ça te dit de venir bouffer avec nous ? On… »

Trop tard. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'interposer, Ron venait de faire un pas chez lui, et son regard tomba sur Draco.

Il y eut comme un blocage. Ron le regardait d'un air éberlué, alors que le blond, haussant un sourcil, jetait un rapide regard à Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait prévenu personne, ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit, personne n'avait pris de ses nouvelles depuis dimanche… et quand Ron tourna la tête vers lui, lui posant mille questions avec son regard bleu, Harry sentit tout son corps se tendre et son cœur se serrer fort dans sa poitrine.

« Ron… je te présente Draco. Draco… voici Ron… mon meilleur ami. »

Les mots étaient sortis avec difficultés de sa bouche. Le rouquin semblait avoir du mal à comprendre et il jeta un nouveau regard au blond.

« Attends… ne me dis pas que c'est…

- Si si… c'est Draco…

- Mais c'est pas… !

- Eh si, c'est bien moi. »

Draco venait de se lever et s'était approché vivement du rouquin qui sursauta. Souriant d'un air qui se voulait aimable mais qui avait quelque chose d'intimidant, le blond tendit sa main vers Ron qui hésita avant de la serrer. C'était un peu comme si voir cet homme dont il avait nié l'existence si longtemps n'était qu'un rêve, un mirage, un tour que ses yeux lui jouaient. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit là, devant lui, alors qu'il était censé vivre à New York, alors qu'il n'était qu'un rêve imaginé par Harry…

Mais en cet instant, il lui serrait la main… de façon un peu trop franche, ses doigts écrasant quelque peu les siens…

« Ah… Heu… Enchanté… Je… suppose que… je devrais vous laisser ?

- Heu… »

Harry lança un regard incertain à Draco qui ne perdit pas son sourire.

« Si tu as envie d'y aller, tu peux, ne te gène pas pour moi.

- Draco peut venir s'il veut, aussi…

- Ce sera avec plaisir. »

A l'expression que fit Ron, Harry comprit qu'il s'attendait à ce que le blond refuse poliment, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et leur veste avant de descendre en compagnie du rouquin. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Draco attrapa fermement la main du brun. La soirée allait être longue…

Et elle le fut. Quelle tête firent ses amis en les voyant arriver… Ils allaient dans un restaurant à quelques rues de là, donc personne n'était en voiture, et ils étaient bien six en bas à les attendre. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant le blond… Tous n'avaient pas vu son visage mais le fait qu'il lui tienne la main était assez significatif. Harry ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou non de leurs mines embarrassées et de leurs sourires crispés alors qu'ils souhaitaient la bienvenue à Draco. Ce dernier ne perdit pas son sourire, au point que Harry se demanda si tant de gentillesse ne cachait pas quelque chose…

Il ne fut pas déçu. Bien qu'il ait compris que Draco avait un petit côté hypocrite et sarcastique, il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il pouvait être beau parleur et mesquin quand il le voulait. A chaque fois que leur couple fut évoqué, là où Harry gardait toujours le silence, cessant peu à peu de défendre quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, Draco ouvrait grand sa bouche et leur rebalançait à la tête toutes les perches qu'ils lui tendaient.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, donc depuis environ sept mois, il n'était plus seul face aux autres. Harry avait beau garder le silence, ne cherchant plus à défendre leur couple, connaissant tous leurs arguments par cœur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, car près de lui, Draco leur répétait, avec plus hargne, ce que lui-même leur avait dit pendant des mois, mais sa présence dans ce restaurant rendait ses paroles plus vraies et plus réelles. A un moment, Harry crut même qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer… Car pour une fois, il n'était plus tout seul. Tout ce en quoi il avait essayé de croire pendant des mois n'était pas un mirage, mais quelque chose de réel.

Il n'était plus tout seul…

Le summum fut quand on évoqua le sexe. Les attaques les plus douloureuses concernaient toujours le sexe. Non pas que Harry ait particulièrement souffert de cette abstinence, il avait davantage rêvé de leurs câlins et baisers que de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, mais toutes ces insinuations, sur l'infidélité de Draco, sur leurs masturbations par webcam interposées, toutes ces cruelles moqueries qui ne visaient qu'à les salir, étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus blessant dans leur discours.

Vu le temps que Draco mit avant de leur répondre, Harry en conclut qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ou, plutôt, il n'avait pas pensé que leurs attaques iraient jusque là. Il lui serra fort la main, à lui faire mal. Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se liquéfier. Il avait honte. Honte, que Draco entende ça.

C'était le pire. Vraiment le pire…

Le blond réagit avec classe, comme depuis le début de la soirée. Classe, et cynisme.

« Personnellement, je ne base pas mes relations sur le sexe. Sinon, je ne me serais pas emmerdé à nouer une relation avec un européen qui n'a pas les moyens de venir chez moi, et je ne me serais pas non plus embêté à économiser pendant des mois pour lui rendre visite. Se masturber devant une webcam avec quelqu'un qui fait la même chose en face, c'est comme se donner du plaisir devant une photo ou un porno : ça reste du fantasme. J'ai passé l'âge de faire ce genre de gamineries. »

Harry en aurait presque pleuré. Presque. Il s'était contenté de serrer fort la main de Draco. Personne n'avait rien dit, ou plutôt ils tentèrent de détendre l'atmosphère en partant sur la rigolade, mais le blond ne les lâcha pas. Ses yeux bleus allaient de l'un à l'autre, perçant et froid comme de la glace. On n'évoqua plus leur couple après, et quand ils se quittèrent, devant la porte de l'immeuble de Harry, ils n'avaient plus du tout le même enthousiasme qu'au moment où ils avaient salué le blond, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Ils rentrèrent en silence dans l'appartement. Ce ne fut que quand Draco eut retiré ses pompes, sa veste et qu'il se soit assis dans le canapé qu'il ouvrit la bouche, son visage perdant son air sûr de lui.

« C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Leur attitude. Ils crachent souvent, sur toi ?

- Je t'en ai parlé, Draco…

- Tu m'as parlé de moqueries et de réflexions. Là, c'étaient des attaques. Ils nous salissaient. Ça arrive souvent ? Depuis combien de temps, tu subis ça ? »

Sa gorge se bloqua et il baissa les yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Il entendit Draco soupirer.

« Viens par là. »

Harry s'avança vers lui et le blond l'attira sur ses genoux. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Le brun faillit céder, mais il ravala ses larmes. Il détestait pleurer et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher la soirée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

« Je suis désolé.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Ils n'ont pas été tendres, avec toi…

- C'est pas grave. Je regrette pas. Merci…

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour leur avoir dit tout ce que je voulais que tu leur dises… »

Et malgré lui, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il sentit les bras de Draco se serrer encore davantage contre lui, l'enlaçant avec force. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Harry se calme. Il ne sanglotait pas, serrant fort les dents, ce qui lui restait de fierté l'empêchant de laisser son corps manifester ses souffrances.

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser, moi. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent plus jamais me voir…

- Vu comment tu leur as répondu…

- Quoi ? Ils croyaient que j'allais me taire parce que je ne les connaissais pas ?

- On t'a déjà fait ce genre de réflexions, non ?

- Pas comme ça. Pas de façon aussi violente.

- C'était pas…

- Parler de branlette devant la webcam de façon aussi crue, si, c'était violent. Leur comportement était plus que déplacé. On ne parle pas comme ça à un ami. Je ne comprends même pas que tu les fréquentes encore. Ron ne donne pas sa part au chat, je suppose ? Arrête de te mordre la lèvre, c'est agaçant.

- Pardon de ne pas avoir d'amis compréhensifs…

- Il était temps que j'arrive. On t'emmerdera plus, comme ça. »

Harry acquiesça contre son cou. Sa main dans ses cheveux l'apaisa et il se sentait un peu mieux, mais il savait que les choses redeviendraient comme avant une fois qu'il serait parti. Peut-être même qu'ils seraient plus méchants encore, car même si Draco avait fait le déplacement, et même si Harry comptait le faire, cet océan qui les séparait resterait toujours à sa place et aucun des deux ne le traverserait définitivement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient vu que leur histoire prendrait un autre tournant ou serait plus sérieuse. Pendant ces deux semaines, ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air, parce que c'était évident qu'après tout ce temps ils n'attendaient que ça, et ça en resterait là… Toutes leurs promesses d'avenir se noieraient dans cet océan qui les séparait…

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ce serait sans doute même plus compliqué à gérer, à supporter. Mais il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde la venue surprise de son petit-ami, car le bonheur de pouvoir le toucher et lui parler sans micro et caméra n'avait pas de prix.

« Cela dit… Tout ce que j'ai dit pendant le repas… je mentais pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Toi et moi, c'est plus que du sexe. »

Harry leva le nez et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sans bien comprendre où il venait en venir, d'autant plus que Draco baissait les yeux.

« De mémoire, on n'a jamais couché ensemble. Ou alors j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je m'en souviens plus…

- J'ai pas envie qu'on couche ensemble maintenant. »

Il avait toujours les yeux baissés. Harry sentit ses joues devenir écarlates, en comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Ah oui ?

- Non. Je préfère… quand tu viendras. A New York. Je suis pas prêt à le faire, et j'ai pas envie de… disons, sauter les étapes. »

Alors il leva enfin les yeux vers lui, le regardant avec une sorte de timidité au fond des prunelles.

« On se connait assez pour s'embrasser, mais pas pour aller plus loin. J'ai envie de te découvrir, et pas te sauter dessus. Je sais que je suis vieux jeu…

- Et ça me convient parfaitement. »

Le brun l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Lui non plus n'était pas prêt. Il avait faim de contacts, mais pas de sexe. Lui non plus ne voulait pas sauter les étapes, assouvir des besoins qui ne méritaient pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit sale, rapide et inutile, car de toute façon, leur première fois serait ratée et sans doute douloureuse, pourquoi gâcher leur première rencontre par un acte sexuel qui pouvait bien attendre ? Pourquoi précipiter les choses et faire ce que les autres pensaient…

Ils le feraient la prochaine fois. A New York. Plus tard…

_Mais l'amour n'est pas virtuel_

_Pomme qui m'allume_

_Et qui me quitte_

Il y avait eu des disputes, des moments de tristesse, mais aussi d'hilarité incontrôlée. Ils s'étaient engueulés à propos des fringues qui trainaient, d'un ami de Harry qui aurait voulu être plus que ça pour lui. Harry avait été triste, bien qu'il l'avait caché du mieux qu'il avait pu, quand Draco avait envoyé bouler Ron qui s'était une fois de plus invité à une séance photo de sa sœur et Luna, lui jetant à la figure tout ce que Harry n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Draco avait ri comme un fou quand le brun s'était jeté sur lui pour lui chatouiller les côtes, le plaquant sur le matelas, se régalant de son rire si rare et si vrai…

Deux semaines assez étranges, qui leur permirent réellement se découvrir et de mettre à jour les mensonges qui auraient pu exister entre eux. Mais Harry avait été honnête et Draco avait aimé découvrir les petites faiblesses qu'il lui avait cachées, et il en avait été de même pour l'informaticien qui avait passé les plus belles semaines de sa vie, en dépit des conflits qu'il y avait eu. Cela rendait leur « nous » si concret qu'ils avaient été incapables de se faire la tête bien longtemps.

La première semaine, ils s'étaient beaucoup baladé dans Paris, passant le plus souvent la matinée à l'appartement, puis déambulant dans la capitale le reste de la journée. Harry avait réellement découvert cette ville à côté de laquelle il vivait depuis si longtemps, les monuments qu'il avait rarement approchés et dans lesquels il était encore moins entré. Draco était un homme cultivé qui adorait les musées et autres lieux dans ce genre-là, Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment trouvé d'intérêt. Oh, il ne se mit pas du jour au lendemain à apprécier ces morceaux de cailloux taillés ou ces tableaux craquelés par le temps, mais son regard changea un peu.

C'était un peu comme partager l'univers de Draco, un univers radicalement différent du sien, et cela n'avait rien de désagréable. Au point même qu'il parvint à décrocher un peu de son ordinateur et de son portable, le blond le lui ayant confisqué. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient hors du temps.

Et même quand Harry reprit le travail, demandant à Seamus d'ouvrir la boutique tous les jours pour finir plus tôt le soir, leur vie ne fut pas fondamentalement bouleversée. Draco passait ses journées soit chez eux, soit il voyait des gens avec qui il conversait par Internet. A la pause déjeuner, il venait parfois le voir, et le soir, il venait toujours le chercher. Il regardait Harry finir de travailler, écarquillant les yeux quand son petit ami entreprenait de remettre à leur place les organes vitaux d'ordinateurs à l'agonie. Il s'était tout de suite assez bien entendu avec Seamus qui lui avait réservé un très bon accueil. Il était quasiment le seul, parmi les proches de Harry, d'ailleurs.

Draco rentrait chez lui le dimanche soir. Parfois, alors que Harry était tranquillement en train de naviguer sur le net ou qu'il regardait la télévision en tripotant son téléphone, Draco venait vers lui et le prenait dans ses bras ou se calait contre lui. Draco n'était pas plus câlins que les autres et son attitude finit par inquiéter le brun. Un soir, le blond finit par lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

« Tu as peur de me laisser seul ici ? Avait-il répondu avec un sourire amusé.

- Pas seulement. »

Harry avait été interloqué par sa réponse. Le blond, le visage tendu, lui avait dit qu'il craignait que ses pseudo amis leur casse encore du sucre sur le dos, et que de toute façon, ça lui prenait la tête de rentre seul à New York en le laissant ici, ils ne se verraient pas avant deux mois. Harry avait été étrangement ému par sa déclaration, lui préférait ne pas penser au moment où Draco partirait, se disant que de toute façon ils se reverraient rapidement. Son petit ami avait ravivé en lui des choses qu'il avait tant essayé de taire et oublier…

Harry avait demandé à Seamus s'il pouvait avoir un congé le vendredi et le samedi. L'irlandais lui avait jeté un regard noir à vous faire mourir sur place, c'étaient les jours où ils avaient le plus de clients. Mais il avait finalement accepté, il lui devait des heures de toute façon… Et puis, il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui refuser, alors qu'il lui faisait des yeux de chien battu, son petit ami partant à la fin de la semaine. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait été du genre à tomber malade et s'absenter des semaines, depuis qu'il bossait pour lui…

Ils avaient donc pu profiter d'un week-end rallongé. Le vendredi, ils avaient décidé d'aller à Versailles. Harry n'avait jamais visité le château, contrairement au blond qui lui fit quasiment une visite guidée, le connaissant par cœur tant il s'y était rendu, à l'époque où il vivait en France. A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient baladé dans les jardins à la française, main dans la main, ignorant les regards un peu de travers de certains passants.

Bien qu'ils aient passé un bon moment dans le château, Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Draco. Il avait une certaine réserve, demeurant silencieux de longs moments. Son retour à New York devait le turlupiner plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Harry savait que le blond n'aimait pas vraiment sa vie à New York, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et vivant que quand il avait vécu quelques mois en France. Quitter Harry mais aussi ce pays devait le rendre maussade. Et il pouvait le comprendre…

Ne plus pouvoir tenir sa main, ne plus pouvoir sentir son odeur, son corps contre lui le matin… Ne plus entendre sa voix, avec cet accent si prononcé qui le faisait fondre… Ils seraient à nouveau réduits à communiquer par ordinateur, et par téléphone, aussi, quand le manque serait trop grand, trop douloureux. Mais ce ne serait plus une attente sans fin… Il n'y aurait plus de larmes de désespoirs, de doutes et de souffrances inutiles… Puisqu'ils se reverraient. Bientôt…

« Harry ?

- Hm ? »

Le brun fut arraché à ses pensées. Draco avait le visage anxieux et il regardait le sol. Harry soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ?

- J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Un truc ? Tu… veux qu'on s'assoie.

- Non. »

Il était à présent très tendu et sa main dans la sienne l'était tout autant. Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer et se crisper… A côté de lui, Draco prit son inspiration, puis se lança.

« Quand je suis venu ici, sans t'en parler, j'avais trois options. Soit, pour une raison quelconque, tu ne voulais pas me voir et alors je rentrais chez moi. Soit, tu acceptais de m'accueillir et tout se passait bien. Soit… tu acceptais de m'accueillir, et je ne retrouvais pas la personne que j'avais connue sur le net. Et alors je serais parti. Quand j'ai décidé de venir, je ne savais pas si notre relation était vraiment sérieuse, dans le sens où je ne te connaissais pas en vrai, et je ne savais pas si ce « nous » que nous formions sur le net existait vraiment. En venant, je me voyais déjà rentrer chez moi, le jour même ou au bout de moins d'une semaine… »

Harry regardait aussi le sol. Il l'écoutait avec une boule dans la gorge. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battant à ses tempes. Il l'écoutait avec attention, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« J'en avait rien à faire de l'argent. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de savoir si ça en valait la peine. J'en pouvais plus de lutter et d'avoir mal, sans savoir si ça en valait le coup… Tu sais, je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'être venu, et si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour venir plus tôt. Vraiment. »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et Harry prit sur lui pour lever ses yeux à son tour. Le blond lui souriait gentiment, il fit un effort pour en faire de même, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose…

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là… Moi qui pensais que tu serais en colère ou énervé par ce que je viens de te dire…

- On aurait dit que tu me larguais parce que je suis pas assez bien pour toi…

- J'ai l'air d'avoir été déçu, pendant ces deux semaines ? Je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je pourrais le croire, mais tu es tel que je te connais sur Internet. Avec un peu plus de timidité et de réserve, mais tu es le même Harry. Il n'y a rien de différent. »

Harry secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire quand Draco l'embrassa sur la joue, serrant fort sa main dans la sienne.

« Mais ce voyage avait un autre but.

- Lequel ?

- On m'a fait une proposition. Pour… enseigner en France. »

Tout en lui se tendit. Harry tourna un regard éberlué vers Draco qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

« Tu déconnes ?

- Non. Enfin, j'enseignerai à mi-temps. Je finirai mes études ici, en fait, je veux faire une thèse. J'ai une bourse, tout ça, quoi… et un job à mi-temps. D'après ce que je compris, mon père a un peu fait jouer ses relations… Enfin bref.

- Tu… va vivre… en France ?

- Ouais. Enfin… ça dépendait de toi. Comment t'étais… Si ça valait le coup. »

Harry se sentit submergé par l'émotion. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'à ce moment-là… Même le jour où il s'était offert son premier ordinateur, son premier bien, son seul et unique moyen d'évasion, le bouleversement qu'il avait vécu n'était rien comparé à toutes ces sensations qu'il éprouvait à présent… Il papillonna des yeux alors que les larmes embuaient sa vue. Son trouble devait être tellement évident sur son visage que Draco eut un petit rire gêné et le prit dans ses bras. Bon Dieu, lui qui savait si bien se maîtriser et cacher ses émotions… Mais Harry sut rapidement se reprendre et lui rendit son étreinte, ravalant ses larmes et plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes venir, définitivement ?

- Début septembre.

- Tu feras comment pour le logement ? »

Sa voix était calme, posée, et il en fut soulagé.

« J'en sais rien. Sans doute une colocation. A moins qu'un de mes amis veuille me suivre… J'en ai parlé à personne, t'es le premier à être mis au courant.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Garde-le en tête. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'es pas obligé. Mais si t'as besoin, je suis là. Te mets pas la pression ou n'accepte pas un loyer exorbitant alors qu'on a largement la place pour deux chez moi.

- Je note, alors. C'est gentil. »

Et il l'embrassa, tendrement. En plein milieu des jardins de Versailles, en cette tiède fin d'après-midi de mai.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Harry dirait à ses amis que Draco allait venir vivre en France à la rentrée prochaine, il subirait à nouveau les sourires un peu moqueurs, un peu complaisants. On lui dirait qu'il se leurrait, que ce ne serait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait et que ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces deux semaines était de l'or en barre, parce qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, mais que la réalité les rattraperait bien vite. On lui dirait aussi que son voyage à New York lui remettrait les idées en place, que cela lui permettrait de voir la véritable vie de son petit ami et qu'il en serait désillusionné.

Tout recommencerait. Les taquineries, les regards moqueurs, les réflexions… La situation n'avait pas changé, il y aurait une pause, et tout recommencerait. Ce serait dur… mais Harry ferait comme s'il n'entendait rien. Et ce serait plus facile, malgré tout, parce qu'il saurait qu'il était dans le bon chemin, qu'il n'était pas dans le faux. Il saurait les envoyer balader, quand ils iraient trop loin. Il saurait faire face…

Mais en cet instant, dans les bras de Draco, qui lui faisait une promesse d'avenir, qui était prêt à quitter New York, pour lui, mais aussi pour eux, il ne pensait pas à ce qui se passerait quand il ne serait plus là. A son lit vide, à cette routine qui se remettrait rapidement en place, à son addiction du net qui reviendrait en force. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il avait trop de chance, que c'était étrange que tout marche si bien… Il préférait vivre ce rêve éveillé sans trop se poser de questions, qu'au dimanche soir, seul chez lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête au bord de l'explosion, il aurait le temps de se lamenter sur son sort et de se demander si tout cela était réel…

Oh oui, il aurait le temps de se lamenter.

Il aurait deux longs mois pour le faire…

_On s'aime trop vite_

_C'est le vice et le virtuel_

_Dois-je sauver_

_Ou bien dois-je abandonner ?_

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils avaient passé la journée à l'appartement. Puis, ils avaient pris les transports jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils étaient très en avance, tellement qu'ils attendirent un long moment sur les bancs de métal, si peu confortables, jusqu'au moment où Draco devrait valider son billet et enfin embarquer.

Ce fut une longue attente… une longue agonie. Nécessaire, certes, car chaque minute ensemble était précieuse, mais douloureuse. Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, tous les deux.

Quand ce fut le moment d'embarquer, Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se déchirer. Il avait envie de pleurer et sa gorge était serrée. Il parvint à contrôler son émotion, gardant un sourire un peu crispé sur le visage, donnant le change, même si Draco n'était pas dupe. Ils avaient beau se répéter qu'ils se verraient dans deux mois, cela ne rendait pas leur séparation plus facile, au contraire.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le nez enfouie dans son cou, respirant pour la dernière fois son parfum, Harry imagina cet avion traversant le ciel, l'emmenant loin de lui. Et tous ces mails qui traverseraient ce même ciel, tous ces messages qu'ils s'enverraient pour combler le vide… le manque…

Ce ciel artificiel…

Ce ciel qui leur avait permis de créer leur relation…

Et qui leur avait permis pendant deux semaines de se toucher, de s'aimer…

Pour de vrai…

« Je dois y aller. »

Sa voix était tendue, les mots difficiles à prononcer…

« Ouais. »

Il avait levé la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, une dernière fois. Deux longs mois à attendre, avant de pouvoir le toucher, à nouveau…

« Je vais y aller. Je… ça va pas le faire, si je reste ici.

- Rentre chez toi. Ça sert à rien d'attendre que l'avion parte… »

Harry secoua la tête et planta un dernier baiser sur sa bouche. Puis, il s'écarta de lui, la vue troublée. Draco ne chercha pas à le récupérer, et alors que le brun quittait le hall, il sentait le regard que lui lançaient ses yeux bleus lui brûler le dos.

Quand il fut hors de l'aéroport, il parvint à sourire.

Il le reverrait. Bientôt.

Très bientôt…

_L'amour n'est pas virtuel…_

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne année à tous :-)<strong>


End file.
